


One Hale of a Matriarchy

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, BAMF Lydia Martin, Blood and Gore, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Hale Family Feels, Mentions of a character death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Paganism, Pregnancy Talk, Self Confidence Issues, Shower Sex, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Violence, forshadowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel series of The Alpha's Mate dedicated to the marriage and pack life of Peter Hale and Lydia Martin/Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mrs. Hale

“Good morning Mrs. Hale…” Peter turned on his side in the silk sheets to face his purple eyed wife.

An extremely pleased smile formed on her pale pink lips, “Even after eleven months, I still can’t believe it every time I hear it.”

Peter rolled his body on top of the still sleepy Lydia. The whole of his muscled body straddled hers keeping her pinned under him. His neck dipped down edging his face closer to hers.

“Mrs. Hale” He planted a luxurious kiss on her lips.

“Mrs. Hale” He began kissing downward against the nape of Lydia’s neck.

“Mrs. Hale” His lips were against her collarbone.

Her fingers were in her mouth; her teeth lightly but wickedly biting on them.

Peter’s stubbled face was burying itself in his wife’s cleavage. His tongue licked the empty slit between her breasts, “Mrs. Hale”

Lydia’s eyes glanced over at the clock. “We don’t have time for this right now.” She panted through her words.

“Of course we do. We always have time for this.” He continued to kiss lower and lower. 

Lydia’s face scrunched in, “No we don’t. You have to meet Derek and the kids where as I have to go to work.”  She rolled out from under Peter, standing upright on the floor.

Peter’s lip began to form a pout.

Lydia was half way through the bathroom door when her eyes looked over her shoulder at her husband, “But that doesn’t mean that shower sex isn’t out of the question.” Her finger curled in a _come here boy_ manner.

Peter Hale was closing the bathroom door behind him in less than three seconds.

 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Derek Hale’s ears began to twitch at the sounds coming from the upstairs master bedroom. His eyes rolled to one side as he grabbed the coffee creamer.

Stiles came through the door with his father’s bag of tools.

Derek just finished stirring the creamer into the coffee when he handed it to his mate. “Oh thank you god, how did you know?”

Derek had a some what vacant expression on his face; Stiles recognized the look, “Lydia and Peter are having sex upstairs aren’t they?”

Derek sucked in a breath, “Yuuup.”

Stiles sipped carefully on the still hot coffee, “I guess it is an ‘enter at your own risk’ deal with this house.”

Derek’s ears twitched again; Lydia was a screamer.

Stiles didn’t notice Derek’s dismay, “You know I am surprised Lydia is not pregnant with as many times as they have been doing it lately.”

Derek broke his blank stare and chimed in, “She doesn’t ever want to get pregnant. They have enough kids as it is with the pack. The Hale legacy will be carried on through the pack, not through children.”

Stiles bit at the corner of his lip nervously, “It could be carried on both ways, you know?”

He and Derek eyed each other.

 

Peter had Lydia pinned against the tiled wall of the shower. Her hands being held together above her head with his large clawed hand.

Hot water and steam fell over their pressed bodies.

Lydia tried to push her body forward against his grip but only her chest came forward.

Peter’s free hand came to her chest groping and massaging each breast.

The heat coming from Lydia’s mouth formed steam as she panted against his strong touch.

Peter took her hands down, spinning Lydia around against the cold shower wall. Her chest pressed hard against the tiles. Her hands were pinned behind her now. Peter needed them there for a grip to keep him steady as he pushed his hard cock inside her soaking wet cunt.

She let out a pleasured scream.

Peter thrust hard and deep inside Lydia.

His fingers tangled around Lydia’s wet hair, pulling her head backwards. Her pleasured scream got much louder.

Every scream brought Peter that much closer to cumming. He felt her starting to tighten around his cock.

Instantly releasing her hair and hands, his clawed hands took hold of her hips. He drove himself deeper and deeper until Lydia finally came. Right as Lydia had finished, Peter came.

He pushed her wet hair away from her neck giving it several lazy kisses.

“Who knew getting clean could also be so dirty.” Peter chuckled through his words.

Lydia began shampooing her hair while Peter washed his body off. “I bet you a twenty that Derek and Stiles are here and Derek heard everything.” Lydia said to Peter.

“Okay, you are on. They are not supposed to be here for another two hours though.” Peter pecked on his wife’s lips with a wet kiss.

 

A half hour later the couple descended the stairs and into the kitchen where they came upon Derek and Stiles.

Peter fished his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Lydia a twenty. “Thank you.” She said plucking the bill from his hand.

“Sorry, Derek.” Lydia gave him a sarcastic half smile.

Peter patted his nephew on the shoulder, “That is what you get for showing up early.”  

The purple eyed beauty of the room poured black coffee into a thermos. Her eyes squinted slightly while looking at Stiles, something was bothering him. She could tell.

Derek and Peter headed through the kitchen towards the front door.

“Don’t forget your coats. I don’t care if you have super wolf body heat; it is going to snow later. So I want hats and coats on every single one of you.” Lydia said pointing a finger at Peter and Derek.

Peter stepped back towards Lydia, “Yes Mrs. Hale” he replied with a quick final kiss.

Out the door went the Uncle and his Nephew.

 

Stiles tried to sneak away quietly but Lydia stopped him, “Ah ah. Where do you think you are going?” She pointed down to a chair. Stiles came back and took the seat next to her.

“What is going on with you? Did you and Derek have a fight?” She asked with sincere concern.

“It’s been kind of an on-going fight, I have been wanting kids and Derek is against it.” Stiles sighed.

“You know Derek, he is so scared by losing all his family in the past, and he doesn’t want to risk losing a child of his own.  Stiles, I shouldn’t have to tell you not to push him on this, it will only end badly. You are the only good and positive thing that has ever happened to Derek. He knows that you want kids, just let him mull it around for a while, do not push him, and let him come to it naturally. That is the best thing you can do.” Lydia wrapped her arms around her best friend.

 

“I know, I should know better. What about you though? Any talk of kids between you and Peter?” Stiles sipped the remains of his now cold coffee.

Lydia gave him a look, “Stiles, you do realize that I have twelve wolves that I take care of like my children. I am set on the maternal front.”

The pair stood from their chairs. “Have you heard from Scott lately?” Stiles asked.

Lydia sipped from her Thermos. “Yeah he called last week; he said he was in North Dakota, right on the Canadian border. He sounded very happy. He said he would be home before Christmas.”

Lydia locked the door behind her as she and Stiles stepped out on the front porch.

“Good, I miss my best friend.”

Lydia and Stiles said their goodbyes and drove off in different directions.

 

In the last year Scott had been travelling all over the country. Meeting new packs and building quite the reputation as the Alpha Omega. During his travels he was able to finally come to terms with losing his father and accept that there was never any hope for Deucalion.

 

Lydia had been busy spending all of Deucalion’s money since she killed him. He had plenty of it and she was not going to let it go to waste.

With all of that money she bought up abandoned properties around Beacon Hills.

She had Peter and the rest of the Hale pack renovate them into safe houses and apartments for wolves passing through or looking for a place to call home.

It kept the pack busy and out of trouble.

This also gave Lydia an excuse to see Peter in a tool belt, which was a wonderful added bonus.

As the Matriarch of the Hale pack, Lydia Hale was sought after by other packs for counsel.  She was the person to come to if there was violence between packs or human/wolf violence.

Lydia had made a deal with the local hunters that as long as she kept the wolves in line and on a strict animal diet, they would have no quarrel with them and agreed to leave them in peace.

Chris Argent spoke on Lydia’s behalf, reassuring the other hunters that Lydia’s word was true and could be trusted.

It had been a long time since Lydia and Chris had spoken, after Allison’s death things between them became very rocky.

 

Lydia pulled her car into the free space in the back of Deaton’s animal clinic.

The air outside was crisp with the impending snow.

Winter was Lydia’s favorite season. She was so excited for the first snow fall.

Her lungs filled with the chilly air putting a smile on her face.

Finally she forced herself to go inside the clinic to do her job.

 

“Good morning Lydia, and how are we today?” Deaton greeted her with a happy smile. He was busy looking at the charts of the recent admissions.

“Very well. There will be snow later, so that is exciting.” She unwrapped the scarf from around her neck.

The day started off slow, giving Lydia plenty of free time to start hanging up the Christmas decorations.

Lydia’s career choice came shortly after her and Peter’s wedding. She had come to the decision that it would be beneficial if she just refocused her studies on animal health and care since she was dealing with animals one way or another.

Deaton had been teaching her everything she needed to know for both animal care and wolf care.

He became Lydia’s confidant and reassumed his position as the Hale’s emissary.

“How far are they on the Distillery?” Deaton asked washing his hands in the sink.

Lydia was petting an elderly cat, keeping it calm so Deaton could take a look at the stitches on its hip. “They should be done with it next week. With the amount of strays and omegas that have been coming in to the territory, it is a good thing we built these safe spots for them to stay.”

She massaged the cat behind its ears, “It is weird though, in the last three months the amount of omegas there have been is unprecedented. Out of the ones we have spoken to, they used to have packs but something or someone killed them off. It leaves me very uneasy.”

Deaton brought a light closer to the cat to illuminate the stitches better. “Perhaps it would be a good idea to ask Scott to keep an ear open during his travels back.”

The cat began to purr. “I will ask him the next time he calls.”

“Lydia?” Deaton was staring at Lydia with an extreme look on concern.

“What, what’s wrong?”

“Your nose, it is _bleeding_.”

Lydia’s fingers came to her nose, immediately her hand was covered in blood.


	2. Never To Die Without The One You Love

Lydia collapsed on the floor and began to seize. Deaton rushed to her side to stabilize her.

It lasted for only twenty seconds.

 

Across town in the Distillery, Peter clutched at his heart and doubled over in pain. He struggled to breathe and grunts of pain came from his throat.

It lasted for only twenty seconds.

 

Deaton carried Lydia, who was now stable and sleeping, into his office. He laid her carefully on the couch and then immediately began running tests on her.

He knew Lydia had no history of seizures and that she never had a nose bleed in her life. Something was seriously wrong.

 

_Lydia was surrounded by a white space._

_“You still haven’t told them have you?” A ghostly voice was in her ear._

_“Why should I tell them that I am dying?” Lydia gave a pleasant slightly sarcastic smile to the voice._

_“Well, best not, they may find a way to keep us apart. In the end it will always be you and I, Sweet Rose. You killed me and I am killing you.”_

_Deucalion’s figure crouched in front of her._

 

Lydia woke up in Deaton’s office with the good veterinarian keeping watch over her.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Like I have been hit by a car. What happened?” She slowly sat up holding her head.

“You just had a seizure.” He folded his arms. His gaze was direct. “Why don’t you tell me what exactly is going on.”

Lydia became some what defensive with her posture but she gave in, “Well, from what I have gathered. I am dying Deaton.”

The teacher sat beside his student with folded hands.

“I don’t know from what but I-“ The doorbell jingled in the front of the clinic cutting off Lydia’s words.

It was Peter.

He hurried through the door and fell to his knees in front of Lydia. “Are you alright? What happened?”

He cupped her face looking deep into her purple eyes.

She felt the urge to lie but she fought it.

“I had a seizure.” She answered knowing that she was already hiding enough from him.

Peter’s eyes grew with panic.

“Why.” Is the only word that came out of his mouth. He was too stunned and worried to ask anything else.

Lydia sat back and rubbed her face briefly.

She eyed Deaton.

She could not lie anymore. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, “I’m dying, honey.”

Peter broke his gaze with Lydia, hiding his own fast welling tears. His eyes burned. The pain in his heart; he felt like he was being burned alive again.

He tried to speak but every time his mouth opened, it closed again trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Lydia watched intently as her husband tried to form words past his emotions.

“How,” he choked on his words.

“I don’t know. It has been happening for the last six months. It started with nose bleeds and now it is seizures.” She was completely calm.

“You have known for six months that you have been dying, and you did not even bother to tell me?” He jumped to the anger stage.

Lydia stood with a pointed finger at Peter, “Don’t you dare get angry with me. No I was not going to tell you. Not until I had solid proof of what exactly was going on.”

Peter’s hands came to his chest, “I am your fucking husband Lydia. _DO NOT_ tell me not to be angry when you knew that you were dying and did not tell me.”

Her fist came to her mouth covering it. She was trying not to fight with him. She knew he was just in his feelings.

“You are supposed to be this all powerful Cù Sìth, immortal and self healing.” Peter threw his hands in the air.

“And human, Peter. I am still human. You forget that underneath everything I am still that same fragile human woman you fell in love with all those years ago.” Lydia took Peter’s arms and wrapped them around her shoulders as she laid her head against his chest.

The Alpha buried his cheek and nose into Lydia’s hair.

“What can we do?” he whispered to his mate.

Deaton stood, “We can run tests and look into the lore and see if there is a cure. If there is one, it would mean that you would become completely human again Lydia.”

“If it means I can stay with Peter, I will do anything.” The couple remained in a tight embrace.

 

The Hale house was full to the brim when Lydia and Peter pulled into the driveway.

Derek stepped down towards the car, “Is everything alright? You took off in a rush.” He asked his Uncle.

Peter was silent. He pulled Lydia into his arms as she shut the door behind her.

Derek could smell the faint salted smell of tears on their skin.

The couple walked right past everyone without a word and straight to their room.

Isaac and Erica stood to greet them but were stopped by Derek who blocked their path.

 

Peter and Lydia changed out of their clothing and into bed they went.

The red haired queen curled into the ever loving and always safe embrace of her king. Peter just needed to hold her for the rest of his life.

All of his anger dissolved and raw fear was left in its place.

Lydia was the reason he was alive and she was his reason to continue living. He almost lost her once and it drove him crazy.

They did not speak. It is not that they couldn’t, it was a needed silence to let everything sink in.

Lydia fell asleep in Peter’s arms; she knew that she could sleep safely here like always.

Peter however refused to sleep. To him, even with Lydia in his arms, if he closed his eyes Lydia would disappear and right now he would not chance that.

 

Downstairs there was still a hushed silence. Derek had everyone leave in order to give Peter and Lydia the time they obviously needed.

He watched everyone go their respective ways.

Derek stood in front of the house, looking at it with worry. He swallowed hard and took off into the woods.

“Hi, Mom.” Derek stepped lightly into the Hale family memorial gravesite. “Something is wrong. I can feel it.” He looked at his feet while fidgeting with his fingers.

“Things are about to change. I wish you were here right now to tell me that things will be okay. You always knew how to make everything better.” He sat down in front of Talia’s grave.

“There are more and more wolves being left on their own, survivors of destroyed packs. We are taking them in and caring for them the best we can but the number, the sheer number Mom, is nothing like I have ever seen before. And now… something has happened with Lydia. I don’t know what but from the way Peter took off earlier and how they were when they came home, it is not good.” Derek played with a small wild flower that was dying because of the chill.

“I wish you could tell me what to do. You were always the one with answers. You were meant to always be the Alpha, not me.” He confessed with a sullen smirk.

“What ever happens now, **please** , watch over us.” He placed the dying flower on his Mother’s gravesite as he stood.

“I love you mom, and I miss you.” He turned his back and walked back towards the Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely emotional does not even cover it, sorry everyone for the feels but it was very necessary.


	3. Coming For Us

Scott McCall and two fellow wolves were running for their lives through the dense woods on the Canadian border. Only five more miles and they would cross into Washington State.

_If they could make it there_ , they would be safe.

 

He had met these two wolves along with their pack just two days prior.

 

However something began to kill off the pack of six earlier in the night.

Scott and the two wolves found the internal organs of the pack’s Alpha half eaten and scattered across the west bank of the river in their territory. They found the body downstream disemboweled.

“Do not stop, we have to keep running.” Scott demanded breathlessly.

The two wolves followed closely behind Scott.

There was a faint sound in the air around them; someone was whistling.

It was a playful whistle, _like an owner trying to whistle for their dog to come to them._

The trio was at the border.

A sudden blood curdling scream; Scott frantically looked in all directions of the dark woods. One of the wolves he was traveling with was gone.

Quickly he grabbed the remaining wolf by the waist pulling him away from his attempt to search for his pack mate.

“NO, he is gone! We have to go!!” Scott grunted as he pulled the howling wolf away.

The whistling grew louder and more taunting.

Scott had a million things running through his mind at that very second. He had to do something.

Before his brain could process his actions, Scott pushed the wolf behind him for safety.

Scott dug his boots deep and securely into the hard ground.

He inhaled deeply filling his lungs.

He released an immense roar that rumbled the ground so much it could have caused an earthquake.

The whistling stopped.

Scott pushed the wolf forward, checking over his shoulder making sure they were no longer being followed.

A lank figure stepped from the shadows with an inhuman smile on its face; uneven teeth, razor sharp gleamed with blood.

 

The smell of waffles woke Lydia up from her slumber. When her eyes adjusted on the clock it read 5:42 pm.

She sat up holding her head carefully. She still felt like she had been run over by a truck.

She was bent over the bed, her hand searching for the nearest piece of clothing; she had Peter’s sweatshirt in hand.

Like all of Peter’s clothes, it was very baggy on her and covered her entire body. Just the way she liked it.

She walked down the hallway and down the stairs following her nose.

Peter was busy in the kitchen. Too busy to notice his wife sit down at the high-top bar.

He was not wearing a shirt which gave Lydia the perfect view of his triskele tattoo, the matching tattoo of Derek’s. She still remembers when she first laid eyes on it, on their wedding night Peter explained that Derek had blow torched it on his back the night before during his impromptu bachelor party. His ‘last stupid act of freedom’ as he put it.

“What are you making?” Lydia smiled as she asked.

“What does it smell like?” He did not turn around but Lydia could see his smile.

Lydia’s eyes closed and her nostrils flared, “It smells like… waffles and vanilla ice cream with maple syrup. Oh and wine, red wine.”

Peter turned and handed her a full glass of red wine. “Impressive, as always.”

“Well it is my favorite meal.” A smile escaped her lips before the rim of the wine glass was in her mouth.

Peter pushed the almost finished plate on the counter in front of his wife. He held the bottle of maple syrup in his hand as he cocked his eyebrow.

Lydia gave him a flirty look as he poured the syrup over everything. She was very happy.

 

Peter watched her as she ate happily. He was still upset that she lied, but he forced himself to get over it. She was very pale, paler than normal. Even the color in her eyes was fading.

He would be damned if he was going to watch her die.

 

Lydia’s cellphone began to ring, “Oh that must be Scott.” She said reaching for her purse.

Peter took her glass and filled it back up to the brim; he took a giant gulp of wine himself in an attempt to steady his own nerves.

 

“Hey Scott.”

_“Lydia, oh you have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice.”_

Lydia sat up intently in her chair, “Why what happened?”

_“I don’t know what happened. I was traveling through Idaho on my way to Washington when I met this pack. They were nice and we hunted. Last night when I was out with two of the packs wolves, something attacked and murdered their entire pack. We found the body of their Alpha disemboweled and scattered across a riverbed.”_

Lydia’s hand came to her mouth. She could hear the fear in his voice, he was still shaken.

Peter came to Lydia’s side putting his hand on her shoulder; he could hear the entire conversation.

“Are you alright?”

_“Yeah I am fine, but one of the two wolves I was with was taken. It is just me and the last remaining member of their pack.”_

Lydia and Peter’s eyes shot towards each other, “Scott listen to me, whatever that thing is, it has been doing this all over the country. We have taken in over thirty wolves from decimated packs. You need to come home. I want you to get here safely but I want you to keep an ear open for any news and if you come across any other stray wolves, bring them with you. We can take care of them here.”

_“Will do, I promise I will be home soon, give me four days.”_

“Is there anything else you can tell me about this thing?”

_“It was whistling. Almost like it was taunting us and calling us out. This wasn’t a hunter or anything like I have seen. This was raw violence. I mean the Alpha was disemboweled but all his organs were scattered across the riverbank and we found his body down stream.”_

“Okay. Thank you and please get home quickly and safely. Call me if you come up with anything.”

They hung up.

Peter and Lydia eyed each other.

Lydia bit her thumb as she thought about what was going on. “Peter I am afraid. We have known something has been killing off packs and only leaving one survivor.  Of the omegas and strays that have come in, I mapped out the attacks.”

She opened up a map app in her phone, “Look at this.” She handed the phone to Peter.

“Whatever it is, it is heading right for us. I will not let it touch a single member of this pack.” Lydia stood firm.

She began heading towards the stairs when Peter caught her hand, “How do you expect to lead this pack when you are dying.”

Lydia looked down at his hand around her wrist, “With your help and you being at my side to keep me standing.” She pulled away from his grip.

Peter’s sweatshirt was off her body as she changed into warm clothing, “Call everyone and have them meet us at the Distillery.” She yelled from upstairs.

He was already on the phone and sending out a mass text to the pack before she even finished her sentence.

 

Peter drove them to the Distillery. One hand on the wheel while the other was laced with Lydia’s .

She hated to admit that she was feeling weak, especially after feeling so powerful for so long.

 

The nearly completed Distillery played host to this pack meeting. It had done so many years ago for Talia Hale and now it was for Lydia Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was fast writing this and posting it but hey inspiration struck. Unknown and creepy as fuck villain is on the scene. Lots of violence this time around. What will happen next?


	4. Violence and the Smell of Death

The air in the distillery was still thick from the sawdust earlier in the day.

The pack had gutted everything months ago and reinforced the walls. Everything was taken apart and scrapped except for one thing, one landmark that was still rusted into the steel door; the mark of vendetta left by Ennis so many years ago. Peter chose to leave it there as a sign that this place belonged to the wolves.

The place was echoing with indistinct conversation. The newest additions were having no problems getting along with the Hale pack.

Many of them were surprised at how the pack operated at first. A human was the pack leader and they took in stray wolfs and gave them homes. For the wolf community it was unheard of, but the Hales never enjoyed living up to the set standards of things.

Peter and Lydia arrived last and took the center of the room for attention.

Peter stood just behind Lydia with his arm tightly around her shoulder keeping her steady.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” Lydia spoke with a commanding tone.

“I need all the omegas and pack survivors we have taken in over the last six months to please step forward.” Lydia gestured them to stand in front of her.

The room filled with hushed whispers as the wolves came forward.

“I need all of you to tell me what exactly happened, and what you remember the night your packs were murdered.” Lydia stared them all directly in the eyes.

Some of them were visually distraught just thinking about the night. Others hid the fact they were still reliving it over and over in their heads everyday.

A young wolf in his early teens came forward. He couldn’t have been more than fifteen.

Lydia stepped to him, taking his hands in hers, “It is okay, I want you to remember that you are safe and nothing will hurt you. I need you to tell me what happened.”

The young wolf nodded his head and began, “Well my pack was from the lower Arizona territory. My cousin was the Alpha. One night we were all having a bonfire in the desert when we heard a distress howl from a wolf in our pack coming from the forest three miles north of us. When we found him…” his eyes shut tightly fighting back tears.

Lydia squeezed his hands tightly in hers reminding him of where he was, “His body had been torn open, everything was scattered throughout the forest. My cousin sent us out in pairs to search for what could have done this, one by one within minutes of each other I heard them die. My cousin and I began to run but whatever it was caught him dragging him up into the trees.”

He choked on his words, “His blood started raining down onto the ground. I could hear his heart still beating as it was ripped from his chest.” His body began to shake from the memory.

The room was dead silent. Hands were covering mouths in terror.

“Did you hear anything else?” Lydia crouched down eye level with the teen.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Are you sure? Please this is important. Close your eyes and listen.” Lydia placed her hand over his eyes.

The young wolf took a deep breath standing in silence for a few seconds, “Wait…”

His head turned in Lydia’s grip, “Whistling. I heard whistling through out the whole night. Even before the first attack… I remembered it because it was a catchy tune.”

The wolf began to whistle.

Every single pair of eyes in the room shot open with raw fear.

The sound was very recognized.

Lydia and Peter saw the fear in the wolves’ eyes.

“Alright everyone, I can see that this is the case with the rest of you. There is no questioning that. We have a serious problem on our hands.” Lydia walked back to Peter into his steady embrace.

“What ever this thing is, it is heading this way. I do not want any of you to panic. Until we can figure out what this thing is and why it has decided to target packs and only leave one survivor, I want every single one of you with connections to other packs to send out a warning to them to be prepared. Do not leave their packs unattended and stay away from anything that even sounds like that whistle.”

Immediately the elder wolves in the packs pulled their cellphones out and began making calls.

Lydia gathered the survivors close. “This thing will not hurt you anymore. We have our safe houses that you can stay in for as long as you want. If you feel the need to leave, you can. We will not stop you, but I want you to ask yourself, where would you be safer?”

After twenty minutes Lydia reconvened the meeting.

“Well, how did it go?” Lydia asked Derek.

“All the packs from here to the Oregon border are now on high alert.” He shoved his phone into his back pocket.

“Alright, I want you to call them back and tell them to offer safe passage to Scott and who ever else he is with. He called me right before this meeting and told me that he and a pack he had met were attacked. He and that packs lone survivor are on there way here. They crossed the Washington State border last night. They will be here in four days.” Lydia felt her knees starting to give out under her. She clutched Peter’s hand to keep her steady.

“What are we supposed to do in the mean time, just wait for that psycho to come and kill us all?” Isaac came forward from the crowd.

“No. What we are going to do is find out as much information as we can. You question ever single wolf you know. Ask them if anything sounds familiar.” Peter spoke for Lydia who was holding in some pain.

  
“He is right. Do what you have to to find out anything you can. And when you are not finding out information, I want every one here finishing this place up. I have a feeling that we will be having many more guests soon. I will go to the local hunters and see what I can find out and have them be on stand by as well.” Lydia stood forward commanding the room even in her weak state.

“Does anyone have a problem with this?” Peter spoke to the room. There was no answer.

“No one is to be on their own. We are to know your movements at all times; I am putting this pack and its members on high alert. No one will be dying on my watch, I promise you that. Am I understood?” Lydia’s seriousness gave comfort to the scared wolves.

The room began to echo in agreement at the new set of rules now in place.

“We are adjourned.” Lydia released the wolves from the meeting. She needed to sit down quickly.

 

Peter pulled her away and out of sight of the pack but Derek followed behind them.

Lydia sat down on a pile of wood around the corner, breathing heavily. Peter was crouched at her knees holding her hands as she recovered.

“You are dying aren’t you? I can smell it on you. I remember the smell from when Cora was dying all those years ago.” Derek asked quietly.

Lydia just looked at him without an answer.

“What exactly can I do to help?” Derek sat beside her with his arm around her shoulder.

“Well for starters, I want you to promise me that when this is all over and we are safe, you and Stiles will have a baby.” Lydia laughed at the fact that even when she is the one dying she is always taking care of everyone else.

“Okay but you have to promise me that you are going to be alive. That kid is going to need a role model and you are it.” Derek kissed her temple.

“Deal.”

Lydia pulled out her phone to text Chris Argent.

“I am going to have Chris meet us at the house. I need you to be there on the packs behalf. You take any information that you know and tell him in order to give him a better idea at what we are dealing with.” Lydia’s thumbs moved at a rapid speed against the touchscreen.

“That can wait until tomorrow.” Peter put his hand over her phone.

“No Peter it can not. I will not rest nor will I die until I know that this pack is safe.” Their eyes began an inaudible argument.  

A car pulled up next to Peter’s.

Derek stood, and took a defensive posture but he quickly relaxed when Deaton stepped out of the car.

“I see you are not doing any better.” Deaton said with a smirk.

“What are you talking about? I am perfect like always.” Lydia remarked with a shunted breath.

“I have the results on your tests.” Deaton looked to Derek wondering if it was safe to speak around him.

“It’s okay, he knows.” Lydia reassured him.

Peter stood defensively in front of Lydia.

“Your cells are dying Lydia and there is no explanation as to why.”

“There has to be an explanation.” Peter was starting to become angry again.

 

Lydia stood and walked slowly a few feet behind Peter.

She closed her eyes and began to think. When she opened her eyes there stood the ghostly figure of Deucalion and he was gone when she blinked. She smirked while shaking her head, “Deucalion.”

An unsurprised scoff escaped her lips, “When I had my seizure, there was a moment where he spoke to me. ‘ _You killed me and I am killing you_ ’ he said.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, “But that was just a hallucination from the seizure, Erica used to have those all the time before I turned her.” He was surprised he could remember that far back.

“Maybe not…” Lydia’s thumb came to her teeth, “What happens, when a werewolf kills another? They absorb that power, Betas become Alphas, and Alpha’s get stronger. What happens to that power when a human kills an Alpha with their bare hands? Where does the power go?” Lydia was mentally kicking herself for not making this connection sooner.

“Oh my god.” Peter was in shock.

“But you were not exactly human when you killed Deucalion.” Derek added.

“Normally in the cases of human on wolf bare violence, if an Alpha is killed the power absorbs into the human body and kills them instantly. This is why Hunters began to use weapons and keep their distance. Lydia is a human with two sets of wolf DNA that awake her inner Cù Sìth and transformed her. It makes sense that her body does not know whether to accept or reject all of Deucalion’s power.” Deaton replied with his arms crossed.

Peter stepped towards Deaton with a careful hand on his shoulder. They looked each other dead in the eye, “Is there a cure. I mean can there even be a cure for something like this?”

“There might be but in order to find out I would have to go see an old friend-“

“Good then go see them and fix my wife.” Peter cut Deaton off.

“In Scotland…” Deaton looked at Peter’s hand still on his shoulder; he eyed him to remove it.

“Go, take all the time you need, find what ever you can. I will be fine I will not be dying anytime soon. I don’t care if I have to fight tooth and claw against it.” Lydia promised.

“I will make arrangements and leave tonight. I need you to take care of the Clinic while I am gone. I will be back in a week’s time.” Deaton pulled Lydia into his arms.

Scott was the only other person that Deaton had been this attached to. Scott and Lydia were like children to him.

Deaton left.

 

“Make sure everyone gets home safely, and then meet us at the house.” Lydia said to Derek as she and Peter got in their car.

 

“You expecting to shoot something, Argent?” Peter noticed the .45 strapped to Chris’s leg while he helped Lydia out of the car.

“Never know when I may need to put an animal out of its misery.” Their relationship was still rough but they got along for Lydia’s sake.

“Thank you for coming. We have a serious problem.” Lydia walked into Chris’s arms for a hug.

“Anything for you kid. So tell me what the problem is.” The trio walked into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now know what is killing Lydia. We got to see Pack Leader Lydia in action and a terrifying look into what could be coming for the Hale Pack. What do you all think?


	5. Father Figure

Peter sat Lydia down at the table and got a glass of water.

Chris sat down, noticing instantly and taking note of what was going on. “So what seems to be the issue here?”

“I want to know something, since you are the expert here. Have you ever heard of or come across _something_ that likes to kill of a pack of wolves and leave behind one survivor?” Lydia began.

Chris sat back in the chair resting his free hand on the table, “Tell me what you know.”

“It’s cannibalistic. Feeds on the bodies of the wolves it kills and then scatters the remains. Disembowels them first, eats the internal organs and whistles.” Derek walked through the doorway.

“It whistles?” Chris gave a sarcastic look.

“Like this,” Lydia pulled out her phone and played the recording of the young wolf whistling from before.

“It attacked Scott and a pack he met in Idaho. This thing is headed our way Chris. It has killed over 50 packs that we are aware of, one in every state. We have over 30 strays and omegas with more on the way I am sure. We are doing what we can but I will not let this thing hurt them.” Lydia switched apps in her phone showing Chris the map she had marked with all the areas the attacks took place.

“Has anyone got a look at this thing?” Chris took the phone to study it.

“No. Out of everyone that was left alive, no one saw it but they heard the whistle.” Derek crossed his arms in frustration.

“Alright, I will look into it but what do you want me to do?” Chris gave Lydia back her phone.

“I want you to put all hunters you know on alert. Ones that are friendly and not friendly to the wolf community. This thing should take priority.” Lydia made a point to include all hunters, the more the better.

“Alright, I will get the word out as well as get you a better view of what this thing could be. When is Scott going to be here?” Chris stood from the chair.

“In four days.” Lydia stood with him.

“Alright well as soon as he returns I want you to send him my way, since he was attacked he could tell me about this thing’s movements that way I can narrow it down.” He spoke as they walked out towards his car.

Peter and Derek stayed behind and talked about Lydia.

 

“Chris?”

He turned to look at Lydia. “Yeah?”

“I want you to train me; I need to defend this pack tooth and nail. I will not sit by and let something happen to it.”

He pulled Lydia into his arms for a hug. He felt how clammy her skin was, “Okay. We will start tomorrow. I will teach you MMA, it is versatile and you can adapt it in any situation. Remember though I will cut you off if I feel it is affecting your health than what is wrong with it now.”

“Am I that transparent?” Lydia laughed.

“Well, when Peter is practically carrying you out of the car and into the house, it is obvious that something is wrong. Whatever it is, you obviously feel that you are in control of it and I will not deny that, if this is what you want I will help you with it. Besides, anything that will give me a reason to piss off your husband is good enough for me.” He kissed the top of her head and got in the car.

“Thank you.” She mouthed to him as he drove away.

 

The next morning.

Lydia was in her best sports bra and jogging shorts.

Bare feet rubbed on the athletic mats.

A relaxed fist tightened as it hit across her jaw. She spit on the mat through the mouth guard.

Lydia raised her padded hands in front of her face, studying and watching Chris Argent's movements through her gloves.

He came at her with a fake punch and a high kick to the face. She ducked under his leg and jolted her fist to his chin with an uppercut.  He went flying in the air, landing hard on his back.

“Oh my god Chris are you okay!?” Lydia ran over to his side.

“Well, your strength is certainly still perfectly fine. Let’s go again.” He struggled to get up. They were both sweating and gasping heavily for breath.

Lydia rolled her neck around and put herself back in the zone.

They touched gloves.

Lydia relied on her old ballet training to help her with the fluidity of her movements. Chris was much like an old gear clock; every move hit just the right spot and was powerful.

Lydia focused on using fake punches and trying to take out the knees. With her center of gravity being so low because of her height it put force in her hips and legs giving her kicks that much more power.

Gloves steadied at eye level the whole time.

She could feel the weakness in her knees and her grip loosening. She was getting shaky.

The split second of weakness cost her when Chris came with a waist level kick to her ribcage.

Lydia fell to the matt, hitting it in frustration.

“Again.” She said standing up.

“That is enough for now.” Chris took out his mouth guard.

“I said again!” Lydia took her stance.

“And I said that is enough!” He began to un-Velcro his gloves. “We will take a break while you recover. I have some updates for you anyways regarding how much time you have until this thing hits.”

Lydia spit out her mouth guard into her hand. She was flustered.

Chris laid out a map on the table of the entire U.S., on it contained over a hundred red dots.

“So last night I got in touch with a hunter friend of mine from the east coast, he had many suspicions like you as to why packs were going missing. He gathered all the information that whatever this thing is started killing five years ago. The first pack to go missing and brutalized was in Presque Isle, Maine. Their territory was the Aroostook forest. Same M.O. as all the others.” Chris pointed out the area on the map which he had marked with a blue dot for the first attack.

Lydia wrapped her lips around the spout end of her water bottle.

“From there, this thing snaked its way across the entire U.S. in every state, down the entire East coast and then back up until it hit the Canadian border then back down it went.” His finger began to drag in a giant wave until it hit the most recent attack where Scott was.

“Could it be following something?” Lydia asked.

“No. It has no pattern other than its current path. It doesn’t travel on fault lines and the number of murdered packs varies per state. However, in the last year it has sped up its kill count. When the pack in Red Lake, Minnesota was attacked the gap between them and the last kill was almost a year. After Red Lake, the killings sped up substantially.”

“What was so special before Red Lake?” Lydia sat down and looked at the map for where the previous attack was.

Her finger came to the Blackhawk territory massacre, “Peter’s great grandmother came from the Blackhawk territory. They had a home right on the Mississippi River between Battle Bluff Prairie and Blackhawk.”

“Something must have happened there that set this thing on its path to you guys here.” Chris placed a black dot over the red dot on the Blackhawk territory.

“So you were saying something about determining how long till it reaches us?” Lydia pulled her hair out of the messy bun. She held the hairband in her teeth as she gathered all her hair back together neatly.

“Right, so, you have two weeks.” He uncapped a highlighter pressing it on where Scott was attacked.

“It just killed in Idaho, it will kill two to three packs in Washington and Oregon making its way finally here, where it will come to you.”

Lydia nervously bit her knuckle, “Are you sure it is two weeks?”

“Give or take a day. But this thing likes to leave at least one to two days between kills.” Chris sat down heavily in his office chair.

“Thank you Chris. This helps a lot.” Lydia gave him a sweet yet sullen smile.

Her hand went into her purse to pull out her phone. Two thumbs moved at rapid speed on the touch screen, “Do you think that a few of your hunter friends could pick up Scott and the wolves he may have with him and get them here sooner than four days on foot?”

“Yeah I can’t see why not.” Chris pulled his own phone from the desk drawer.

“Whatever this thing is, it doesn’t go after hunters. So they are safer in hunter’s protection than other packs, besides all other packs should be on watch and lockdown until the time comes.” Lydia finished her message to Scott.

_‘I am arranging fast and safe passage for you with Argent-friendly hunters. Details soon, get someplace safe until then.’_

Her phone buzzed.

_‘Just outside Portland, total is 3’_

“This is Scott, he is outside Portland. He has two other wolves with him.” Lydia’s thumbs were at the ready as she looked to Chris.

“Okay, tell him that a family called the Loggins will meet him at the Crest Ridge Motel in Portland in one hour. They will have him here by the morning.” Chris put his phone back in the desk.

_‘Crest Ridge Motel, Loggins Family, One Hour’_

Lydia held her phone to her heart and inhaled deeply.

“Everything is going to be okay Lydia. You are a good leader and mother to these wolves. I know Allison is proud of you, well, maybe not your choice in husband.” They laughed.

Lydia missed Allison so much.

“Let’s go again, I have rested enough. Training myself to fight through the sickness to defend my pack is my number one goal right now.” Lydia Velcro’d her gloves back on tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Lydia and Chris Argent oriented part here. Chris has mentally adopted Lydia as his daughter.


	6. Territory

There was a fury of round house kicks and leg swipes coming from Lydia. Chris Argent was on the receiving end of this brutal attack.

He wondered what could be on her mind, what was her focus to dish out such a barrage of kicks.

It was fear. She was deathly afraid she would die before she could be the leader her pack needed.

She knew they were not helpless, not in any such way, but Lydia always took it upon herself to stand tall for them and be the one they could constantly look to.

The kicks turned to punches.

“Lydia.” Chris attempted to get her attention through her focus.

She did not hear him.

“Lydia!” He yelled through his arms as he blocked his face.

She was out for the kill.

“LYDIA!” Chris ducked under her punched and wrapped his arms around her upper body finally getting her to stop.

Her chest expanded quickly and heavily fighting between getting air in and out.

When she finally snapped back into her surroundings, Lydia fell limp in Chris’s arms where she began to weep uncontrollably.

Chris sank them down onto the mat where he held her as she cried, “Hey, shh, it is okay. What’s the matter?”

“I don’t want to die.”

“You are not going to die, not with me training you.” Chris smiled down at her.

“But I am dying, everyday I grow weaker. I heal less and less; my body is fighting against my will to live. I don’t want to die, I can’t die. Not now, it is not fair.” She wiped away the mixture of sweat and tears.

“Listen to me,” He kissed her forehead and held her close, “I have always considered you a daughter and my family. You need to know that the women in this family, blood or not, do not die so easily. My wife didn’t, Allison didn’t and neither will you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Courage is like a muscle. We strengthen it by use.” Chris picked Lydia up off the mat and stood her straight.

“Ruth Gordon said that.” Lydia doubted everything in her life right now.

“Yes she did and she was very right.” He removed his gloves and cupped her face, “Lydia you astound me everyday with the amount of courage that is in your heart and soul. You created a completely new way of life for both werewolves and hunters; bridged the gap of hate and persecution. You know better that you can’t protect everyone from harm, not even yourself. I know you are scared right now. I can see that fear building in your heart but you know as well as I do that you are going to keep fighting until there is cure for what ails you.”

He put his hands over her eyes, “Let go of the fear. Until the day that you actually die, whether it be from this sickness or the next, there is nothing on earth that will kill you without you letting it.”

 

Peter had every available wolf finishing the Distillery. There was talk of more wolves on their way in his territory, so he and Derek were doing an end run every two hours.

A nomadic pack was on the Hale Territory line staring down Peter and Derek as they came face to face.

The two Alpha’s eyed the rough looking pack leader.

“We heard there was a gathering of wolves here. So we thought we would drop in and see what all the fuss is about.” The pack leader dug his boot into the ground.

Peter could tell they were not the type to honor the lifestyle that Lydia had fought so hard for, he did not easily welcome them but knowing he would probably receive hell for turning them away, he allowed them in the territory.

“We are taking in wolves who want protection. There is something killing off packs.” Derek crossed his arms eyeing the pack.

“So we have heard. We have also heard rumor that this is a vegetarian based pack.” By vegetarian he meant non-human killings.

“Yes it is and when you are in our territory, you are to abide by the laws we have in place. No human killings.” Derek stated as he eyed his Uncle. He could see that Peter was on edge.

“Are you the one in charge of this pack?” The pack leader eyed Derek.

“No. I’m not.” Derek’s eyes squinted into a glare.

“Then I will not take orders from you.” The pack leader’s eyes went to Peter, “What about you big fella, are you the leader of this pack?”

“I am one of them.” Peter’s feet brought him face to face with the nomadic pack leader.

“Oh really. Well obviously not the one that makes the decisions. Take me to the real leader of the Hale pack.”

The two Alpha’s stood sizing each other up, until Derek pulled Peter away as they headed for the Distillery.

 

Lydia walked around the Distillery very impressed by the work that was getting done. “Wow, everyone you are doing such a great job!”

She waved to Isaac who was up at the top hammering in the final nails on the support beams for the roof. She mouthed to him to be careful.

“How would you all like to have a barbeque tomorrow to celebrate all your hard work?” Lydia shouted to the hard working wolves.

There was a raucous laughter that erupted in agreement.

Boyd put his tools down and made his way over to Lydia, “Peter and Derek are scouting the lines. We heard there were some new packs heading this way.”

“Boy, this should be fun when they get here.” Lydia’s sarcasm made Boyd smile, “Do you, Erica and Isaac want to help me do some grocery shopping for tomorrow?”

“Of course anything you need, Ma.” He wrapped his arm around Lydia.

She always did feel so warm and fuzzy when Boyd called her ‘Ma’, it made her feel old but in a good way. The Beta’s were the only ones who called Lydia ‘Mom’ or ‘Ma’.

All the wolves in the Distillery came to a halt in their movements and turned their attentions to the doorway when they smelled foreign scents.

Peter and Derek came through the door first, then the nomads.

 

Peter put his hand out for Lydia’s. She took it as he pulled her in for a hug.

The new pack had sneers on their faces as they looked around at the wolves who were working.

 

“This is Lydia Hale, my wife and leader of this pack.” Peter presented Lydia to the nomads.

The leader stepped forward with a scoff, “A human. A human is the leader of a wolf pack. Is this a joke? Please tell me it is.”

Peter’s eyes flashed with rage while teeth snarled at the surface of his lips. He wanted to rip the bastard’s head off for insulting his wife.

Lydia however stood tall and unfaltering.

The Pack leader inched closer to Lydia, “Humans are food and nothing more. They should fuel our bodies not run our packs.”

There was a collective growl from the Hale pack. All of their eyes glowed in defense of their beloved Matriarch.

“You are too pretty to eat; maybe I should just see what this tight little body of yours has to offer.” A clawed hand started to near her face.

Purple eyes stared haughtily at the blazing reds in front of her. Lydia caught his hand inches from her face.

She squeezed at the wrist tightly cutting off all blood circulation to the hand. She began to bend his hand backwards away from her face. Her fingers tightened and crushed the bones under them.

Lydia kicked out his legs; brought him to his knees in front of her while he writhed in pain over his broken wrist. Her hand swooped from the broken wrist to the throat quickly wrapping her fingers around his windpipe.

She gave it a gentle but firm squeeze, “Or maybe, I should just rip you to pieces and feed you to my wolves. They do get ever so hungry for blood when someone insults me.”

Snarling from the Hale pack enhanced Lydia’s words.

Lydia cocked her head to the side, “You are in my territory, do you understand? If you or your pack step so much as one claw out of line and break my rules, I will personally let my husband make a meal out of your betas. Am I clear?” She looked coldly from the Alpha to his pack that was looking on in worry.

“Y-Yes Ma’am.” His voice struggled against the fingers in his throat.

“Good.” She released her grip and smiled sweetly, “Welcome everyone. Please get yourselves acquainted with one another. Boyd here will fill you in on the rules.” She patted Boyd’s shoulder as he walked by and picked up the Alpha from the ground.

 

She walked off with Peter to one of the empty rooms.

“I wish we were home right now so I could bend over the bed and fuck you senseless.” Peter whispered heated sweet nothings in Lydia’s ear, “God damn I just want to have you right here. Seeing you like that was so…” He pushed his hips against her.

“Peter, we need to save this moment for later. Right now we need to talk business.” She hated herself for pushing away Peter’s lust but it was necessary.

Peter signaled for Derek and the Betas to join them in the room.

“Chris and I have determined that we have two weeks tops until this thing hits. It has a pattern that its stays true to. Chris has hunter friends picking up Scott and two other wolves right now. They will be here in a few hours.” She sighed.

“Right now I just want us to focus on keeping up pretenses. I do not want there to be massive panic while we wait for this thing to hit. We are still trying to figure out what it is. Until the two weeks are up, this pack is going to train everyday. Tomorrow we are going to have a barbeque to honor the work everyone had been doing here.”

She smiled and pointed to the Betas, “You three will come with me because we will be grocery shopping and I need all the extra hands I can get.” 

“Where are Scott and these other wolves getting dropped off at?” Derek asked.

“At Chris’s. He will let me know when they are close. Would you and Stiles like to go and meet them and bring them to the house?”

“Yeah, Stiles would love that.” Derek smiled. He knew how much Stiles missed Scott. The two were brothers since the moment they met.

“Perfect. Alright, you three meet me out by the car.” Lydia shooed the Betas away, “I will see you when I get home Mr. Hale” She gave Peter a wink.

He slapped her ass when she turned to walk away, “Yes you will Mrs. Hale.”

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

Shopping with Lydia was so much fun for the Betas. Boyd and Isaac piled food while Erica and Lydia pushed two carts behind them.

Lydia constantly forgot they she was the same age as the Betas.

They had all gone to high school together and been in the same classes for years. Now she was their mother and they were all giant eight year olds.

These were the times however that Lydia was thankful for the endless supply of money from Deucalion’s bank account she had taken over. The cost of food for thirty plus people was enormous, even when the most expensive thing - the meat- was easily provided for.

She knew that by the time she got home the pack would have at least five dead mountain lions waiting to be cooked for tomorrow.

She thought about what Chris had said earlier as she watched Isaac and Boyd fight over what chips to buy.

She wasn’t going to give into the fear anymore.

Anytime she started to feel weak or inadequate she would press on and push through the sickness.

Even from the grave Deucalion was killing her. She would not let him win, just like she didn’t let him win before. Her courage got her through his darkness before and it would be her guiding light right now.

“Mom?”

Lydia broke out of her dazed state and refocused back on Isaac and Boyd who were staring at her, “Yes? Sorry.”

“Which one do you like better?” Isaac held up two bags of chips.

“I like both, get both.” She smiled. Isaac shrugged happily and tossed the bags into the full cart.

 

This was her life.

Lydia Hale: wife of Peter Hale, mother of wolves and leader of the Hale Pack.

These were her reasons to live and fight Deucalion’s curse and the coming darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule #1: Do not ever fuck with Lydia Hale.


	7. Retrospect

“Alright boys and girls, time to call it day.” Peter shouted to the working wolves.

Derek’s phone vibrated in his back pocket when he stood upright.

It was a message from Lydia: _‘Scott is an hour away.’_

Derek raised and pointed to his phone letting Peter know that it was his time to go because Scott was almost home.

 

Peter washed his hands in the newly finished sink, “Alright so who wants what for tomorrow?”

He was attempting to get a rough estimate of what animals they were going to go out and kill.

There was a clamor but no real agreement.

“Okay, how about we do this: We split into groups of three. First group to bring home a big kill gets claim on that kill AND Lydia will make them a special dessert.” Peter smirked.

The air instantly grew thick with competition.

“Team up and bring all kills back to the house; is that understood?” Peter pointed out to his wolves.

A collective nod from the pack signaled for Peter to ‘release the hounds’ as it were.

Eleven groups of three took off in various directions from the Distillery.

Peter always hunted on his own when he could. It was therapeutic for him.

He really needed that now with everything that had just happened in the last few hours, on top of what was already going on.

He was a slew of emotions: angry, horny, scared and concerned. Not a good combination.

Peter Hale was in the mood for something exotic. He took off westward towards the ocean.

The groups would end up coming back with a combination of black bears, mountain lions and either an elk or a wild pig.

Not Peter.

He was a _big_ game hunter.

 

Lydia and the Betas arrived home. Erica and Isaac put away the groceries that Boyd brought in and put on the kitchen counter.

As the groceries were taken care of, Lydia stood on the porch and looked at the sky. It looked like it was going to snow. She went inside and turned the TV on to the weather channel.

There was a clamor outside. The four looked out the window to see the returning wolves with their kills. Peter was no where in sight.

All the kills were laid out on the ground in front of the porch to be proudly presented to Lydia.

Blood and smiles covered the wolves’ faces.

“We were first!”

“No, we were!”

A fight was about to break out.

Lydia stepped out on to the porch, “And what is all this about?”

“Who ever was the first one home with the kill gets to keep the kill for that group and gets sweets baked by you!”

“Oh I see, well then all of you will get sweets because you were all here at the same time and you all did a great job. I mean look at what you brought home,”

Four black bears, two elk and five deer were the meals for tomorrow.

Lydia sighed happily while shaking her head.

She knew that this would be plenty of meat although she knew they would need a bigger barbeque.

“Where’s Peter?” she asked.

The wolves looked at each other and shrugged.

“I am right here.” There was a shout from the woods. He was shirtless, covered in blood with a smile on his face from ear to ear. He walked proudly pulling his prize behind him.

The packs eyes focused on what was behind him.

Isaac’s eyes took an awkward and confused gaze, “Is... is that a shark?”

Lydia burst out laughing and fell to her knees crying with laughter.

Peter tossed the Great White next to the other kills.

“How in the fuck did you catch and kill a shark…” Isaac stepped off the porch staring at his kill.

“Well, I wanted to go for a swim and then the water just got far too crowded.” Peter sassed as he looked to his laughing wife.

“Alright kids lets get these all in the cooler.” Peter picked up his shark and led the wolves down into the basement to the walk in freezer where they kept all their big kills on ice until they could cook them.

 

Lydia walked out into the back yard after she regained herself from the fit of laughter.

She had not laughed that hard in a long time.

Her hand ran across the withering and dead vines on the trellis. She was going to have to do some pre-snow fall gardening to clean all the vines off before spring came around.

There was a noise behind her. She turned and stepped backwards.

“Why’d you do that?” A voice asked.

“Do what?” Lydia smiled.

“You stepped back.” Peter walked towards her.

“You stepped forward.” Lydia replied. She bit her lip trying to hide a wide grin.

“Maybe, I wanted to kiss you.” He edged closer to his wife.

“Maybe I don’t want you to.” Reliving this moment from their past was exciting.

“Does that mean maybe I could?” he looked her body up and down.

“If you want me to punch you in the throat.” She giggled.

“Could I hold your hand?” He took her hand into his.

“What am I nine years old?” She pouted playfully.

“Could I, give you a flower?” He reached behind her ear and pulled a wolfsbane flower from thin air.

She let out a happy gasp as she tried to grab it from him.

He pulled it away from her, “Promise to keep it?”

Lydia grabbed it from him, “Always.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his lips to hers for a kiss. “I’ve missed you.” Peter whispered between kisses.

It was impossible for Peter and Lydia not to end up kissing for a long time. Their lips never wanted to leave each others. Peter once told her he would be happy in life if he could just keep kissing her until they died.

Erica peeked her head out of the back door and cleared her throat, “We are going to watch a movie!”

“We will be right there!” Lydia replied with a smile.

 

All the young betas of the pack were laid out on the floor in front of the TV. The older wolves in the pack decided to go back and finish up the Distillery.

Lydia and Peter took their places comfortably on the couch. Erica hit the play button.

Tonight’s movie was Erica’s favorite: She-Wolf of London.

The first time the pack watched this movie Peter scoffed and said it would never do the real she-wolves justice but he then watched it and ate his words. The portrayal was stunningly accurate.

 

After the movie all the young wolves went off to their apartments for the night.

Peter closed and locked the door behind them. He took his place back on the couch with his wife. He fell to his side and laid his head in Lydia’s lap; her hands came up into his hair to massage his scalp.

“Did you ever think that you could be happy and have a family again after the fire?” She had been thinking about their past a lot today.

“No, I didn’t. The whole time I was in that hospital room, I honestly wanted to die. The pain of regenerating cell by cell was unlike anything imaginable. The wolf wouldn’t let me just give up and wither away, so I went mad. The wolf took over and I was just along for the ride.”

Lydia could see his eyes moving back and forth behind his eyelids knowing he was reliving those memories.

It was so long ago now that he came out of the coma and killed Laura. Seven and a half years.

“Don’t get me wrong, it was fun as hell when the wolf was in control and it led me to meeting you.” A sly smirk crossed his face.

“And bit me against my will and turned me into a crazy girl who ran naked in the woods.” She remembered that time as well.

He shrugged against her leg, “Well I never said it was a normal courtship.”

“Speaking of which…I still can’t remember to this day what happened during those two days I was running around naked in the woods.” Her eyes squinted suspiciously at her husband.

Peter innocently raised his hands up and sassed, “Well, necrophilia was out of the question seeing as how I was six feet under.”

Lydia smacked him on the forehead and continued to play with his hair, “But really though, what was I doing?”

“I don’t exactly remember but,” He rolled off the couch onto his feet, “I can enlighten you as to what I wanted you to do.” He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

He smacked her ass as he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

He pushes their bedroom door open with his foot. His eyes are on the bed.

Peter danced a waltz with Lydia still over his shoulder. Finally she was dropped on the bed with a pleasurable smile crossing her lips.

 

Lydia was unsurprised that his fingers were unbuttoning and removing her pants before she could think.

Peter pulled Lydia to the edge of the bed, pushing her legs apart. He fell to his knees in front of her.

A surprised and happy _OH!_ escaped Lydia’s lips.

Her eyes grew wide but fluttered shut when Peter started kissing and licking her inner thigh.

Thumbs replace lips as they massage into her thighs. His lips kissed towards the center.

His teeth pulled at the lace fabric of her white panties; Lydia lifted her hips up signaling Peter to take them off.

Free of fabric, Peter planted random kisses all over.

His facial hair tickled against Lydia’s now sensitive skin, it made her squeal happily. “That tickles.”

Blue eyes looked up at her, “Do you want me to stop?”

With her lip in her teeth, “No…”

A wet hot tongue started to lap against her bundle of nerves. Lydia fell backwards on the bed letting out a pleasurable moan.

He pushed his tongue inside her. Lydia wrapped her legs around his head.

Two fingers slipped quickly inside her. There was a combination of feelings on her body. Lydia felt Peter’s hot breath on her as well as the coolness of metal from Peter’s wedding band against her skin as his fingers slipped in and out of her sopping wet cunt.

It sent shockwaves up her spine.

Peter’s head pulled out of Lydia’s legs. A pout crossed her full lips.

His hands grabbed firmly on her hips and flipped her onto her belly.

She pushed her ass upwards off the bed and gave it a small shake in Peter’s direction.

Lydia let out a small squeal of delight when she heard the zipper of Peter’s jeans unzip.

He was behind her, hands on her hips again, but he was kissing the small of her back.

Peter lightly dragged his fingers from the top of her back downwards ending with a light spank on her ass.

He wet his tip against her, slowly and teasingly he pushed his way inside.

Lydia hated Peter teasing her. She took it upon herself to show him what she wanted right then.

Lydia pushed her hips towards Peter causing him to sink deeper inside of her until he was buried to the base.

When she felt he was in all the way Lydia began to shake her ass at an increasing speed.

Peter couldn’t help but look down in surprise. A toothy grin crossed his face.

His hands found themselves securely on her hips, now guiding her movements faster and harder.

They were both close. Peter slipped a hand off her hips and between her legs to the overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

His middle finger swirled expert circles over the favored part. Lydia muffled her screaming pleasure with the sheets on the bed.

Suddenly, Peter pulled out and flipped Lydia on her back. He fell on top of her and pushed back inside deep and hard.

Their tongues caught. Lydia and Peter wrapped their arms around, holding one another tightly against each other.

A signaled moan into Peter’s mouth from Lydia lips told him she was about to cum, as was he.

She tightened around him, constricting his relentless deep thrusting to a slower pace. He spilled inside as she came around him.

They looked deep into each other’s now sleepy eyes with happy smiles on their faces.

Peter pushed away the sweat soaked hair that stuck to Lydia’s face.

 

Lydia burst out laughing, “I still can’t believe you caught and killed a great white shark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy crack filled smut session with Peter and Lydia. WEE!


	8. Generations

A rust colored SUV came to a soft halt next to Stiles’ Jeep.

Stiles could feel his heart wanting to burst out of his chest with joy. He hadn’t seen his best friend, his brother, in over a year.

Derek eyed his mate. He noticed Stiles’ hitting a fist against his leg. He knew that Stiles’ was fighting the urge to rip the door off the car and bear hug Scott.

The back door unlatched and swung open. Two unfamiliar wolves stepped out onto the pavement.

Scott was not in the backseat with them.

Mr. Loggins pushed his way out of the driver’s seat, “You must be the Hales. I’m Jack Loggins.” He extended a hand to Derek.

Derek took the offered hand firmly into his with a shake, “I’m Derek Hale. Thank you for bringing them home.”

“Where’s Scott…” Stiles’ eyes grew with concern at the absence of his friend from the back seat.

Jack stepped around to the back of the SUV and lifted the gate door to the trunk.

Scott was dead to the world, fast asleep.

“He slept the whole way here. He was injured when we got to them. This boy fought hard to protect these two.” He gestured to the two new wolves.

 

Stiles stared carefully at his brother. He detailed every inch of him searching for anything that had changed.

He had grown taller by the length of his tattered jeans.

He still had his mother’s watch around his wrist. The leather of the watchband was stained with blood.

Scott’s hair was long; longer than Stiles’ had ever seen it.

 

Derek pulled Scott out of the trunk and into his arms. He carried him over to the Jeep, putting him in the backseat.

“We are having a barbeque later tomorrow, please stay and join us.” Derek closed the door quietly, “Let it be our way of saying, Thanks.”

Jack nodded his head in agreement before heading through the door inside to Chris Argent’s apartment.

 

Derek leaned in close to Stiles, “Why don’t you take Scott home. I will take these two to the safe house and find out what they know.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. Take him home to his mother, spend some time with him. I know you have missed him. I will call you and let you know if anything comes up.” Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss.

Derek turned away from his mate and grabbed the two new wolves by the shoulders leading them to his car, “Let’s get you two some place safe.”

A look of relief crossed both their faces at Derek’s words.

 

Stiles kept the music soft in his Jeep lest he wake Scott up before he was ready. White teeth gleamed behind smiling lips every time he looked over at his best friend.

There was a small groan, “Stiles…?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

Scott sat up in his seat. His eyes adjusted to the moving surroundings.

“When are you going to get rid of this Jeep. It’s a health hazard.” Scott toothed a sly smile.

“HEY! This Jeep has gotten us through a lot.” Stiles replied as he pet the console lovingly.

“Where are we going?” There was another groan from Scott. His hand pushed through his long curly hair.

“I’m taking you home to your mom.” He took a hand off the steering wheel to pat Scott’s shoulder.

“Good…” Scott’s hand fell to his wrist. His thumb caressed the watch-face as he nestled back against the seat to fall back asleep.

 

Ten minutes later.

There was a back handed slap to Scott’s chest from Stiles, promptly waking Scott up. The dynamic duo sat idly in the driveway of the McCall house.

Melissa stood on the porch. Trembling hands covered her mouth and tears welled in her eyes as she watched her baby boy step sluggishly out of the passenger door.

He would always be her baby boy, no matter how old he got.

Her feet never touched the ground when bare feet left the porch. A mother’s embrace wrapped around Scott’s neck. Melissa sobbed into his long dark curly hair.

She kissed his temple, and hugged him tight only to repeat the process several times.

Melissa forced herself to pull back to look at his face. She had to push the hair out of his eyes and to the side. She licked her thumb to wipe a smudge of dirt off Scott’s face; only to be followed by an embarrassed, “Mom…”

Small tears streamed down her face, “Come on, let’s get you inside. I need to give you a haircut.”

Scott hung his head with a smile. He knew this was coming.

Stiles smirked and patted Scott on the back. It was like old times again.

 

Peter was fast asleep with Lydia curled against him.

He heard a familiar voice. The tone was soothing to him. Peter was nestled in the covers of a small twin sized bed.

His mother sat at the edge of the bed to tuck him in. "Which story shall I tell you tonight?”

The air around him was chill. The nip of deep winter iced his small nose.

“I think I should tell you the Princess and the Wolf.” The Hale mother tickled her young son’s cheek.

“Is it a scary story?” An eight year old Peter asked his mother.

“It is indeed a scary story.” Her finger popped lightly on his nose. It wrinkled under her touch.

She cleared her throat, “Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom there lived a beautiful princess. She spent her days laughing away with her dear friend Bo. They had been friends since birth and Bo was madly in love with the princess. Now, her father, the King, was a cruel King. He was obsessed with magic, he hired every witch and wizard he could find to help him grow powerful. Seeing what the King had become, the princess decided to leave the kingdom with Bo. In the dark of night, they slipped out of the kingdom together. Only to be caught by the palace guards…”

“But they got away right?” Peter asked.

“Only the princess did. Bo was captured and taken to the King. The King was not happy nor was he lenient with his punishment. The King ordered that all the witches and wizards use their magic on Bo. When they did, Bo was transformed into a terrible creature. He had aged into an old man, his skin was black leather and his smile was razor sharp.”

Peter shuddered at the thought. His mother rubbed his belly through the covers to calm him down.

“The King let Bo go. Bo went off in search of the princess, his true love, to find her and make sure that she was safe. Unknown to Bo, the princess had gotten lost in the woods that night, only to be found by another creature. An Alpha found the princess, scared and alone. He took her into his pack. The wolf and the princess fell in love. The wolf taught her about the wild where as the princess taught the wolf and his pack how to act more human.”

“One day I will find a princess of my own.” Peter declared to his mother. “Yes you will.”

His mother readjusted herself on the bed, “Where was I, oh yes… One night the princess went for a walk in the woods only to be found by Bo. When Bo approached the princess, she let out a terrible scream. She did not recognize her friend. The pack came to the princess’s aid thinking that she was in trouble. When the Alpha came to her side, Bo realized that they were in love. Bo ran away. He hid himself in a dark cave. In the darkness Bo became angry at the princess. He loved her and she betrayed him. He wondered if she had even looked for him when they got separated.”

Peter noticed his mother’s eyes. They were sad.

“Bo began to blame the princess for what had happened to him. How dare the princess be happy with her wolf? Bo began to be consumed by his anger. One night he left his cave and attacked the wolf pack. He killed every single wolf except one, a young boy. The boy reminded him of what Bo used to be.”

Peter let out a small terrified gasp.

“When the princess found out that it was in fact Bo who killed her pack, she cried. She wept over the fact that she had let her best friend down, that she allowed him to be captured, and that she couldn’t prevent this. The princess went to a witch and asked her how she could give her friend peace. The witch gave her a spell that would allow her and Bo to sleep forever, together. The princess entered the cave that very night and took Bo into her arms, where she said the spell and the two friends fell asleep.”

“What happened to them?” Peter eagerly looked to his mother for a conclusion.

“The witch sealed off the cave, making sure that no one would ever wake the two friends. The princess lived with her punishment for the rest of time. Bo got to be with his friend after all.”

“Well that was not that good of a story…” Peter made a disappointed face.

“You will have to know this story to tell your children some day. Generations of Hale Family parents have told their children this story.” She kissed his forehead as she stood from the bed.

He awoke dripping in a cold sweat. His movements swung his feet off the side of the bed woke Lydia.

 

Subconsciously she curled her body against his back, kissed his shoulder blades and began to trace the outline of his tattoo.

"Was it the fire again?"

There were times that she remembered nights where peter woke up screaming with night terrors thinking he was still in the fire.

"No not this time. I was young and my mother was telling me a bedtime story…”

She wrapped her arms around his body.

"My family has told their children that exact same bedtime story for as long as I can remember. Something about it though is familiar…”

"Why don't you get some water and dry off. You are soaked. I’ll be here when you get back." She pushed him off the bed.

Peter followed Lydia’s suggestion and down the hall and stairway he walked.

 

Lydia’s eyes were burning. She felt around in her bedside drawer for eye drops.

One, two drops in her right eye. One, two drops in her left. She blinked several times to let them soak in deep. As she opened her rejuvenated eyes she focused on a figure standing at the foot of the bed.

The handsome familiar man.

"What do you want?"

"Oh sweet rose. You can't get rid of me. I'm not just a figment of your imagination. That man brings darkness with every step he takes. The Hale family has been bathed in the blood of thousands of both humans and wolves over the centuries." Deucalion began to whistle a haunting melody. The sound raised every hair on her body to the end.

"That tune, how do you know it? What is it?"

"Ask your husband. He knows"

"No he doesn't. We have only just heard it."

"Are you quite certain of that?"

Her eyes squinted questionably, "You are the one killing me. Why are you helping me?"

"I could never resist a bit of sport. And until the time comes that you finally give in and succumb to me I have to do something to keep myself preoccupied."

 

Peter stood in the kitchen. His heated palms flat against the cool granite counter top. His dream was fuzzy and fading from his mind.

His fingers leered through the dark searching for a phone.

_“Hello?”_

“Derek, do you ever remember your mother telling you a bedtime story about a princess and a wolf?”


	9. Bodach

The back door slammed shut.

Lydia ran to the window only to see Peter walk barefoot and shirtless through the woods. She knew something was going on.

 

Derek was waiting at the Hale gravesite when Peter arrived.

“Alright, so what is this about?” Derek’s arms raised in question before falling quickly to his sides.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He was stressed, “What do you remember about that story?”

“Well, um, what I do remember is that the princess of a kingdom ran away from the cruelties of her father and was taken in by a pack of wolves, fell in love with the alpha…. And then her father sent a demon after her that killed her and the pack. God I don’t know Peter, Mom told me that story when I was four.” Derek sighed.

“Talia must have told the story different so as not to scar you.” Peter said as he rubbed his stubble.

“What does it matter anyway? It is just a story.” 

“Maybe not. There is something about that story that may unlock what we are up against.” Peter paced back and forth, “There is one person I know who can give us answers.”

Peter pulled out his phone and dialed Deaton’s number.

Two rings and he picked up.

_“Did something happen with Lydia?”_

“No, she’s alright. Not any better but managing.”

_“Good, I have been nose deep in_ _Cù Sìth Lore. So far I have not found anything.”_

“That is not why I am calling. What do you know about a children’s story called the Princess and the Wolf.”

The line was silent for ten seconds.

_“Why do you ask?”_

“I had a dream about my mother telling me the story as a child. The story has been in our family for generations. Something about it seems familiar. The circumstances of the story reflect what has been happening to the packs around the country.” Peter gripped his phone tight and looked at Derek, “A creature killing off an entire pack, save one.”

Derek’s eyes grew wide.

_“What do you remember about the story?”_

“A princess and her childhood friend tried to escape her father’s cruelty. Her friend was captured and the princess got away and was taken in by a wolf pack. Her friend was turned into a creature by magic while the princess fell in love with the Alpha of the wolf pack. The friend was released and went looking for the princess only to find her moved on and happy with the pack. He grew angry and destroyed the pack except for a child that reminded him of himself. The princess consulted a witch on how to stop her friend. The witch gave her a spell that put both the princess and the creature into a deep sleep and the witch sealed them off in a cave.” Peter had paced back and forth as he recited what he knew.

_“Well, that is the children’s version, that is based what happened to your ancestors.”_ Deaton said as the sound of a chair moving and a cup clinking against a glass table top muffled in the background.

“So that story is real?” Derek moved more towards the phone so Deaton could hear him.

_“Well, yes quite real in fact. The real version goes like this: During the early 1800’s the original members of the Hale pack made their home in the woods of the Blackhawk territory. There were several families of Pagans travelling downriver on the Mississippi when they stopped in the territory to build homes. It was the perfect spot being surrounded by so much nature.”_ Deaton knew this story quite well.

Peter gave a small snort and shook his head when Deaton mentioned Pagans. Peter never liked them. To him they always were more trouble than they were worth.

_“Several months passed and the Pagan families had settled. One night during the full moon the daughter of the Head Shaman wandered in the woods. There she met your ancestor the Alpha and it was love at first sight.  The next few weeks she would go out at night so they would be together. On her seventeen birthday, her family announced that she would marry her childhood friend. He was suited to be the next Head Shaman. The night before her wedding she ran off with your ancestor.”_

Apparently falling in love with underage teenagers runs in the family; the thought was in both Peter and Derek’s head.

_“The couple and a small few from the Hale pack ran off. The morning of the wedding the man she was to marry flew into a rage because he knew that she had run off with a wolf. He went into the Hale territory and killed all who remained except for a small child who he left alive. When the Head Shaman discovered what had happened, he disowned the man as did his family. The man began to cast magic that would help him find her but it backfired on to him turning him in a monstrous creature. He was the first of his kind: a Bodach. He was changed because of all the innocent blood he spilt and the misuse of his magic.”_

Derek saw first hand in the past what the misuse of magic does, “So basically what had happened to Jennifer Blake back all those years ago is what happened to this man.”

_“Yes that is exactly what happened. Bodach are similar to what you know as the Boogeyman. They are shapeless creatures that were once men.”_

“Why am I getting a vision of a Ring Wraith from The Lord of the Rings in my head when you say that?” Peter said as raised an eyebrow.

_“Well that is because they are quite similar.”_ Deaton laughed.

“Okay so tell me, what did our ancestors do to stop this Bodach?” Peter sat down on the ground in front of Laura’s grave.

_“Well, as the story goes, the child that had been left alive found the couple and told them what had happened. Horrified the woman had returned to face him. Nothing would defeat the Bodach but she devised a plan. She cast a spell on him, a powerful sleeping spell, but the only way it would work is by separating the heart from the body. The Alpha ripped out the heart and put it into a box. She cast the spell and the Bodach slept. They decided it would be best to separate the two even farther with distance. The woman’s family took the body to the ‘end of the nature world’ which was to a black lake in Aroostook, Maine. Your ancestors took the boxed heart and moved to Beacon Hills.”_

“Well that explains quite a lot all except for two things: where is this heart, and how was the Bodach able to wake up without it.” Peter’s eyes fell on the graves of his family.

_“Those are two excellent questions. Both of which I have no answers to.”_ Deaton sounded disappointed with himself.

“Well thanks for all your help. I guess it is up to us now to figure out the rest.” Peter’s thumb hovered over the end call button.

_“Peter, what ever you do, do not let Lydia face the Bodach in her current condition. I know her, and I know that she will take it upon herself to face this thing head on. It will kill her.”_ Deaton advised.

“She’s already dying…” Peter’s voice was hushed.

_“I am working on a cure for that. Just don’t let her face this thing until I find a cure. Just keep her away.”_

“You know that is impossible.”

_“Do what you have to then.”_ Deaton hung up the phone.

 

A low growl rumbled from the bottom of Peter’s lungs. He was frustrated.

Derek’s fingers rubbed against his stubbled chin, “What is the plan then?”

Peter was quiet. He laid back on the ground and look at the waning crescent moon.

“We are going to keep up pretenses.”

“Meaning?” Derek stood over his Uncle.

“Meaning, we are going to have the barbeque in a few hours and act as though we do not know a thing. We keep Lydia in the dark while I try to convince her of backing down some how.” Peter stood up with the help of Derek’s hand.

“Alright.” Derek gave Peter a reassuring nod.

The two took steps in the opposite direction when Peter stopped and turned back to Derek, “How was Scott?”

“I only saw him for a few minutes. Stiles took him home to Melissa, and I took the two survivors he brought with him to the safe house... but Peter, he looked like hell.” Derek walked off in the woods back to where he parked his car.

 

Peter returned home to his wife who was sleeping contently in bed.

He slipped back into bed and her loving embrace.

Lydia woke long enough to ask him, “Where did you go? I saw you take off.”

“Oh I went to see Talia. I was trying to remember what was so familiar about that dream I had earlier, it turns out that I remembered that Talia had told Cora that same bedtime story the night before the fire.”  He lied through his teeth.

“Are you okay?” Lydia’s hand came softly to his leg as her thumb rubbed against it.

“Yeah, I am fine now.” Peter kissed her temple and cuddled against his wife.

 

Three hours until sunrise and then the festivities would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The villain and the story behind him is revealed. What do you think of this reveal!?


	10. Hail the Hale's

Scott’s eye lids cracked open through a thick layer of eye crust.

He wasn’t sure where he was or how long he had been sleeping. For a split second he didn’t care… then his eyes opened further.

His sensitive nose widened to the smell of coffee. Fine tuned ears adjusted to the sound of Stiles’ snoring at his bedside.

A tired hand smacked his cheek hard instead of rubbing the crust from his eyes. Scott groaned a small frustrated tired groan.

Both of his hands went to his forehead to wipe away the long curls of black hair but he had forgotten: he had forgotten that his mother cut his hair yesterday as soon as he walked in the door. It was at that time almost down past his chin. He had kept it in a pony tail most of the time.

He ruffled what was left of his hair to wake himself up further.

Both legs swung off the bed to bring him up right. Every single bone and joint cracked.

With a little body shake, Scott was awake.

He looked down at his forever partner in crime who was snoring away.

A small scoff escaped his mouth, “Stiles, wake up.” He gave him a slight kick.

Startled and confused, Stiles woke up with an inhuman noise escaping his throat.

Scott walked into his bathroom for a hot shower.

 

For the past year he lived like a wolf. Running free and living off the land. Scott wanted to get to his roots. After his father Deucalion’s death, Scott wasn’t really the same. He made a promise to his father as he burned his body that he would become a better wolf than him.

He immersed himself into different packs to see how things were run and operated. Most of the packs were highly welcoming of the True Alpha. Others who knew of Scott’s lineage were not as welcoming to the son of the Demon Wolf.

His lineage didn’t matter, he informed them all; it was who he was as a man and a wolf.

Scott McCall was certainly not the same person he was a year ago.

 

He wiped the steam covered mirror clean. His face had aged, he could tell. His thumb and fore finger gripped against his chin and rotated his face from side to side. He was looking more like his father.

“Scott, hunny?” A voice and small knock came from the door.

“Yeah mom?” Scott made sure his towel was tightly around him. He may be a full grown man but he still shudders at the thought of his mother seeing him naked.

“Stiles had to run back to his apartment to get some things for the barbeque. He said he would be back to pick you up in two hours.” Melissa said as she stood outside the bathroom door.

Scott opened the door slowly and came eye level with his mom. Either he had gotten taller or she got shorter, he was not sure at this moment.

Melissa was still not used to seeing him in person.

She wouldn’t ever admit it but while he was gone she would come in his room some nights and lay in his bed holding his very old stuffed bear.

“Okay. Thanks Mom.” He gave her a quick hug because he was still wet from his shower.

He went to his dresser drawer. “Are you nervous about seeing everyone today?” Melissa asked.

“No, it is long over due. I have missed everyone.” He gave a small smile. Melissa walked back downstairs.

 

Peter was busy outside with the older wolves. They had to skin and prepare the meat for those who did not eat it raw and off the bone.

Everyone roared with laughter when Peter ripped the jaw out of the shark he had caught the day before. “Everyone gets a shark’s tooth necklace!!” He declared when he raised the jaw to the sky.

 

Lydia, the Betas and the young wolves were in the kitchen baking the desserts for later. Various cakes and tarts were being prepared. It was an excellent bonding experience for Lydia and the newer wolves.

She was always very thankful for these moments. For now she was unsure of how many more she would have before her death.

Lydia Hale watched intently at the mess all the wolves were making. She did not have a care in the world right now. Today was going to be her day with the entire pack. Quite possible could be her last day.

This was her state of mind now. Even though she was fighting like hell for her pack and fighting to live, part of her accepted her fate.

That inkling in her heart of hearts told her that she would die no matter what. Live every moment as if it was her last.

“Alright everyone, into the oven the cupcakes go. And in twenty minutes plus thirty minutes of cooling time, they will be ready to decorate.” Lydia turned the dial on the kitchen timer.

Lydia caught herself wondering when it would, if at all, be a good time to tell the pack that she was dying.  Quickly she erased the thought from her head.

“Erica, will you get the table cloths from the closet? All nine of them.” Lydia asked. She counted on her fingers quickly would be attending.

“Thirty plus Scott, Melissa, and Stiles. As well as Chris, and the Loggins which makes three more so that is thirty-six… adding in the new pack which is five, forty-one…” She mumbled.

Isaac wheeled around the corner with table cloths in his arms, “Plus the two wolves Scott brought with him.” He added while he headed out the front door.

“Oh right, thank you. So that is forty-three total. Wow. Forty-three mouths to feed. I am really glad this is not an everyday occurrence.” She laughed to herself.

 

“Being the Pack Leader to so many wolves has got to be exhausting after awhile.” An unfamiliar voice came from her side. It was the Nomadic Pack Leader, “Normally packs will have seven to nine members. That is considered a large pack. What you have here, over thirty wolves. How do you do it?”

Lydia gave a small hair flip, “With a hell of a lot of patience.” She grinned, “But really it isn’t as exhausting as you would think. I give them what they all want but are afraid to ask for,” She looked at the Nomad in the eye.

“And what is that?” His tone was quizzical.

“Love. I love them and they love me. Most wolves think that love is a weakness. It is not. Love breeds loyalty and undeniable trust. Most packs insist that fear and power are the tools to keep a good pack and you know what? Those packs are the ones that are weak.”

 Lydia continued as she and the Nomad walked from room to room watching all the wolves who were working together, “My pack is growing every week. Our bond is unbreakable.”

“I can certainly tell. They are extremely protective of you.” He scoffed as he remembered the welcome he received when he had threatened Lydia the day before.

“And I of them. Anyone or anything that threatens my pack will have to face me.” Lydia stated with all seriousness.

“You think you are really that powerful?” He cocked an eyebrow at this woman before him.

A challenging smirk crossed her lips as she turned to him, “Tell me something, have you ever heard of the Demon Wolf?”

“You mean the unkillable Alpha who loves killing Alpha’s just to take their power? Yeah I have heard of him.” The Nomad’s eyes squinted with suspicion.

“Well, I killed him last year. I crushed his throat under my fingers. He tried to kill my pack and my husband. So ask me again if I think I am really that powerful.”  She patted his cheek leaving him speechless.

 

Lydia left the pack to regain herself as she had begun to feel weak in the knees. She locked herself away in her office.

With a small sigh she opened her desk drawer to pull out a syringe. The prick of the needle head pierced the vein in her arm. She pulled out a small out of blood.

She quickly put a Band-Aid over her puncture.

A slide with one of the wolves’ blood on it was at the ready. She added a small drop of her blood to it and waited a few moments.

Lydia wanted to test a theory. Her cells were dying, she knew that, but was her _magical blood_ also rendered useless?

She slipped the slide securely under the microscope and focused in.

The blood was human. A shaky sigh of relief came from her lips.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Lydia unlocked the door and pulled it open.  Her expressions were frozen. At first she was face to face with Deucalion again.

Then she blinked and realized that it was Scott. Before she could say anything, Scott already had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

The strangest thing happened though, all the pain she had been feeling began to melt away as Scott hugged her.

“You have no idea how good it feels to hug you again.” Scott whispered.

“Oh trust me I do have an idea.” Lydia hugged him as tight as she could.

His grip released her and pulled away, “I could have sworn that I was the awful looking one out of the two of us here but I would be wrong.”

“What are you talking about, I look fantastic.”  She gave her usual adoring look.

“Right, that’s the same look you gave me and Stiles after Peter bit you.” Scott tilted his head at her.

“Alright fine, you try raising forty wolves all while trying to look good.” She skirted against the real truth.

“Yeah Stiles told me about that. I didn’t fully grasp what he meant until we got here. That and I am still out of it, also still trying to catch up on sleep.” He went to put his hair up in a ponytail but again forgot it had been cut.

Lydia still felt weak in the knees. Quickly she leaned against the desk before Scott noticed anything.

“So is Deaton going to be here?” Scott missed his old boss.

“No, he just left for Scotland two days ago. He will be back by the end of the week.”

“Why did he go there?”

“To find out what we are up against with this creature. A friend of his there may know something.” She lied. She wasn’t sure how many times or how long she would be lying for.

“Oh I see, have you heard anything from him about that?” Scott noticed the blood slides and microscope on the desk.

“Not yet.”

Scott’s mouth opened slightly to ask Lydia what was really going on when he was interrupted by a howling noise outside. He moved to the window curtain and looked outside to see Peter beating against his chest, “He is definitely not the same Peter Hale that we knew from ten years ago.” Scott scoffed.

Lydia smiled at the comment as her arm folded against her chest with her free arm tucked securely under her chin, “Don’t I know it. Who knew those ten years ago there was a loving and passionate man under that burned and crazy shell he used to be.” Lydia’s eyes looked toward the ceiling as she rethought her choice of words.

“Well Peter was passionate back then, he was just passionate on killing all of us.” Scott side-glanced at Lydia as they both erupted with laughter.

“It seems we have all changed a lot in ten years. I was young, naïve and unknown to the supernatural world. You were a scrawny asthmatic trying to make First Line on the lacrosse team.” Lydia stood carefully and walked to Scott to join him in looking out the window, “And now, I am the wife of Peter Hale, leader of the Hale Pack and this all powerful mythical creature, while you are the True Alpha the legendary werewolf.” They looked on at the wolves laughing outside.

Lydia’s hand smoothed up Scott’s back, “Come on, let’s go decorate some cupcakes.” She smiled.

 

Three hours later.

All were present and accounted for. The massive connection of tables was set and steaming with food.

The tables buzzed with indistinct chatter amongst each of the wolves.

Finally Peter stood and cleared his throat to draw attention to him and Lydia at the head of the table.

“Thank you everyone for joining us on this day. This gathering has been very long overdue. We have many new faces joining our pack recently and I would like to properly welcome you all to the Hale Pack,” Peter raised his glass to the newest members of the pack.

“But we also have the return of a much older face. A face that has not aged as gracefully as mine but aged none the less.” Peter glanced and smiled at Scott, “A decade ago, during a much _darker_ time in my life, I bit Scott and turned him into a werewolf. He was the first wolf I ever turned and imagine my surprise when he grew up to become the True Alpha not two years later. What can I say, greatness runs in my veins.” Lydia scoffed and the table erupted with laughter while Derek rolled his eyes.

“In all seriousness though, it has been a lonely and long year without Scott in our pack. We bless the moon that you made it home to us safely, which I also thank the Loggins family for their help in that endeavor…” Peter paused just for a moment, “Welcome home son.”

The table echoed with applause.

Lydia wiped away a few stray tears before she stood up, “I really don’t know how to follow that.” She chuckled and thought for a moment before she spoke.

“This morning I had a conversation about how this pack is different than all other packs. Not only is it different because of its sheer size, but the way it is handled and cared for. Most packs are run on a system of fear and power; the more power you have the more you are feared which is supposed to spurn loyalty. That is not true, not one bit. What spurns true, honest and unbreakable loyalty is love. The more you love something, the more you will fight to defend it and keep it safe.” Lydia spoke passionately as she looked at all her wolves.

Peter grabbed his wife’s hand and looked up at her as she continued, “I love this pack with every fiber of my heart and soul and I will defend it until the day I die. You have all given me a reason to live and fight,” her words fell soft until she felt a soft squeeze from Peter’s hand, “ We are the pack of packs. We are better than all the Alphas, Betas and Omegas across the world for one single reason. That reason is the fact that we belong to this pack. We are all Hale’s; last name or no. We all belong to this pack.”

The nomadic pack leader stood, “Hail the Hale’s!!” He let out a howl as the rest of the table and even the humans joined in the howl.

The woods and surrounding towns echoed with the musical and powerful howling of forty plus wolves.

In the midst of the howling, Peter’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

He picked up the phone and quickly moved inside the house, “Hello?”

_“Peter, its Deaton. I found a way to cure Lydia, but you are not going to like it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have great pack moments.  
> Great one on one between Lydia and Scott with some nice memories of how much they have grown.  
> Great speeches (very touching too) from both Peter and Lydia  
> and OOOH A CLIFFHANGER.


	11. Peter's Choices

Peter’s smiled morphed into a tight straight line. He quickly excused himself from the table and went inside and upstairs to the master bedroom. “Alright Deaton, tell me what you found.” Peter asked quickly. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

_“I want to tell you, that before I say anything, this may not work and it may kill both of them.”_ Deaton’s tone was serious and wary.

“Both of who?” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

_“Lydia and Scott.”_ Deaton informed.

“What does Scott have to do with curing Lydia?” Peter asked. He pulled the curtain ever so slightly to look out the window at the massive group below who were still eating.

_“He has everything to do with this, and you are going to have to make a serious choice. Look, Peter what I found has never been attempted.”_

“Then how do you know that it will work?” Peter released the curtain and moved to the center of the room.

_“Because I have faith in Lydia and Scott’s powers, but… with how quickly Lydia has been deteriorating I don’t know. Peter, Lydia is already dying. This is a Hail Mary attempt but it is the only thing that I have found that may save her. Never in the history of time has there been a Cù Sìth that was born a Banshee and remember she turned because of two bites from two different and extremely powerful Alphas. She is an anomaly that no one knows about. Cù Sìth are typically completely human with no supernatural powers. They are born from a simultaneous bite from two wolves. We know for a fact that was not the case with Lydia.”_ Deaton knew what Lydia was capable of so far but her full potential eluded him completely.

“I know all of this, we all do. We knew from the moment she started turning that she was extremely unique. Just tell me what you found.” Peter demanded.

_“Lydia absorbed all of Deucalion’s Alpha powers, she is technically still human due to her immunity and quite possibly the fact that she was born a Banshee but because of that it is killing her. Her body is fighting three supernatural powers: her birthright as a Banshee, the change into a Cù Sìth and the Demon Wolf power. What I found told me that a direct descendant of whose power she took is the only one who can extract that power safely. The power will go to the rightful blood line and Lydia will be free of it; except the only way to do this is for Scott to take the power from her heart.”_ Deaton’s words fell silent.

“That would kill her!” Peter shouted.

_“It could kill her, but, if Scott punctures her heart there is a chance that her body will heal itself after Scott has taken Deucalion’s power. However if Scott doesn’t taken in all the power, it will kill them both. Lydia will not be able to heal and Deucalion’s power could recoil on Scott and kill him. There are many risk factors Peter. So now it is your choice to make: risk Scott and Lydia’s life in order to save Lydia or let Deucalion’s power kill her. I’m sorry…”_ Deaton hung up.

 

Peter stood there staring out into nothing with the phone still glued to his ear. He didn’t know how to react right now. He expected there to be be a flood of emotions but there was not. A stray tear quickly fell from the corner of his eye.

Thoughts flew in his head: ‘ _Should I tell Lydia about this or not? If I do tell her I know what she would say. She would never risk Scott’s life for her own. What am I going to do? I can’t lose her. I won’t lose her. I will do whatever it takes to save her.’_

He made his decision.

 

Outside Lydia looked up at the house wondering what Peter was doing.

Scott’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Quickly he took it out only to have a confused look furrow in his eyebrows when he saw the message was from Peter.

_‘Excuse yourself to the bathroom and meet me upstairs in the master bedroom. Do it now.’_

Scott stood from his chair while secretly hiding his phone in his backpocket, “I will be right back, I gotta pee.” He smiled to Lydia.

“Will you check on Peter when you go inside?” Lydia gently grabbed Scott’s arm.

“Yeah I will.” He agreed as he kissed her cheek.

 

Scott came into the bedroom to find Peter sitting at the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands.

“Peter? What is going on?” Scott crept closer to him. He was on his guard at the moment and given his history with Peter in moments like these, he was right to do so.

“Lydia is dying.” His voice was silent but steady.

Scott’s eyes widened, “What?”

Peter raised his head from his hands. His mouth opened wide as he stretched his face.

“Peter, tell me something, anything.” Scott begged of his wolf father as his tone became more distressed.

“Deucalion is killing Lydia. Even from the grave he is still ruining our lives.” Peter smirked sarcastically and shook his head as he stood from the bed, “Lydia killed Deucalion with her bare hands and absorbed all the power of the Demon Wolf. Humans were never meant to absorb any powers of a wolf because it would kill them instantly. Lydia absorbed _every single inch of power_ _of the Demon Wolf_ and she is still alive; she is a piece of work that woman. She is having seizures, nose bleeds and she has started coughing up blood. She hid it from me for months. I found out a few days ago. Deaton left to go to Scotland to see if he could find a cure, and he did.” Peter went back to the window and looked down at Lydia who was smiling and having a good time.

“Okay, well out with it, what is the cure?” Scott pleaded.

Peter turned to Scott with darkness in his tone, “You have to take Deucalion’s power from her heart.”

“How do you expect me to do that without killing Lydia?”

“That is what you have to do is kill her. In order to absorb all of your father’s power from her, you have to kill her but given her ability of self healing she would be strong enough as soon as the Demon Wolf power is gone in order to heal the damage. Scott, if you don’t absorb all of the power it will kill you both. I have made my decision that I will risk Lydia’s life in order to save her, as long as you agree.” Peter stared directly into Scott’s eyes.

Peter only told Scott what he needed to know. He would not tell him the full and honest truth.

“I’ll do it.” Scott decided when he stood tall with a tight jaw.

Peter gave a small nod, “We will wait until after everyone is gone. The last thing we need is for them to interfere.”

 

Scott and Peter walked back out to rejoin the group with smiles.

“Hey, where did you run off to?” Lydia asked Peter. Her hand curled around his happily.

“That was Deaton who called. He still hasn’t found anything.” Peter gave a half frown of disappointment.

Lydia rubbed his hands, “Hey he will find something. I am sure of it.” She pulled Peter’s face in for a small kiss.

 

Peter spent most of his time being quite affectionate towards Lydia. His hands found their way into her hair when his arm would drape around her shoulder to pull her close to him. He placed several kisses on her neck. Everything he ever did for her was out of love. What he was planning on doing however, still made him feel uneasy.

Sure Peter had made his decision. Scott, too, had agreed to it, though it did not feel right as it sat in Peter’s mind. Every time he looked into Lydia’s eyes he reminded himself that he was doing the right thing.

 

Lydia collapsed on the couch. “That was quite a day.” She huffed exhaustedly.

Peter gripped onto the edge of the couch when his eyes fell upon his wife, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and a little weaker than I was when I woke up. Nothing extremely bad.” She admitted. She sat up against the arm of the couch, “Are you okay? You haven’t been yourself since you talked to Deaton.” Her head crooked up at him with concern.

“Yeah, no, I am okay.” He stumbled through his words.

His hand balled tightly into a fist. He tapped the back of the couch lightly with it before he left the room to go outside onto the porch.

“Peter?” Lydia quickly swung her feet onto the floor standing up right to go after him.

His back was to her.

Her grabbed his shoulder with force and turned him to face her.

Immediately he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Their long and deeply passionate kiss ended with him resting his forehead against hers, “Please, forgive me.” He whispered against her lips.

Lydia looked up at Peter with confusion.

Peter gripped Lydia forcefully by the shoulders and spun her around.

Scott was in front of her with a clawed hand.

“Scott, what are-“ Lydia’s words halted.

Scott thrust his hand deep into Lydia’s chest and punctured her heart with his claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another massive cliffhanger.... Oops.


	12. Long Live the Cù Sìth

All color drained from her eyes. Purple turned to white.

A gurgled noise echoed from Lydia’s throat as blood began to pour from her mouth.

Lydia’s heart was still beating in Scott’s grip.

 

Scott’s claws held tightly around Lydia’s heart. Black veins spidered up his arm and through out his body; the pain was excruciating.

Scott felt his knees begin to buckle under him, “Peter I can’t hold on for much longer.” He gritted through clenched teeth.

“Just a little more.” Peter held his wife tightly against him.

Scott roared with pain, “Peter I have to let go, now.” His claws retracted as his hand pulled from Lydia’s chest. He fell to his knees and vibrated with pain. His whole body fell underneath him. His hand stained with Lydia’s blood shook violently.

Lydia collapsed in Peter’s arms.

Blood stained into her skin as it ran from her mouth down the nape of her neck.

He lowered her down safely onto the porch, “I’m so sorry, this was the only way that would heal you. You need to heal yourself now. You can do it Deucalion’s power is gone now. You are free of him.” He looked into her white vacant eyes. “Lydia, please. Come on, I know you can do it.” Peter glanced down at the hole in her chest. He waited breathless for it to show any signs of healing.

Lydia showed no signs of healing or movement. She showed no signs of life.

“Please…” Peter began to sob.

Scott continued to seize with pain when he finally stopped dead.

 

Peter wiped his face of tears, “No I will not let it end like this.” He pronounced as he laid Lydia flat.

“Scott?” Peter crawled over to him. He looked down at the blackened veins that had begun to disappear. “Scott, help me now.” Peter slapped Scott’s face a few times. He was still unresponsive. Peter cracked his neck as his face contorted into the wolf, “SCOTT.” He howled.

Scott lunged forward.

“Scott get over here right now.” Peter pulled Scott towards Lydia.

“She’s not healing Peter.” Scott made the obvious observation.

“I know. Now grab her shoulder and when I tell you to bite, you bite hard.” Peter commanded.

“What?” Scott looked at Peter with careful concern.

“One born and one bitten, two Alphas create the bringer of death.” Peter mumbled. This was the way a Cù Sìth was created and he was going to jump start the process all over again. Peter theorized that if he were to overload Lydia’s body with wolf venom, her body would have no choice but to react.

Scott brought Lydia’s shoulder level to his mouth.

Peter pulled her hair out of the way, “ _Now_.”

The two Alpha’s teeth descended into Lydia’s skin simultaneously.

 

Lydia gasped for air under their bites. As soon as air was in her lungs she let out an earsplitting scream. Her eyes were still white but netted with webs of blood vessels. She flailed under their hold.

Peter and Scott’s ears began to run with blood as their ear drums burst. Peter held Scott’s head down onto Lydia’s shoulder, telling him to keep holding on.

Sixty seconds later Lydia’s scream ceased. Five seconds later the woods began to echo with the unison howling of the entire Hale pack.

Peter and Scott released Lydia from their mouths as she lunged forward onto her hands and knees.

Blood poured out of the hole in her chest and twin bite marks on her shoulders. The blood crawled thick down her arms in designs of makeshift veins.

 

Peter and Scott’s ear drums healed and tuned into the sounds of footsteps fast approaching the house “Stop them, quickly.” Peter ordered.

Scott was already off the porch and into the woods before Peter could finish.

“Lydia?” Peter crawled closer to her inch by inch.

 

Lydia began to puke up blood. The amount of blood leaving her body would have killed a normal human by now. She was able to breathe finally when she uttered raggedly, “Stay. Away.”

Peter began to pull her hair back from her face when she snapped, “GET AWAY FROM ME.”

He fell backwards and hit his head against the porch frame.

 

Scott skidded across the dirt and dead leaves in front of the pack, “Stay back.” He warned.

Derek pushed his way to the front, “What is going on, we all heard Lydia scream it almost burst our eardrums.”

“I don’t have time to explain. Just keep everyone back.” Scott pushed Derek back.

“Scott, what is going on?” Derek grabbed Scott’s wrist.

“Please, what ever happens next, remember we did this to save her.” Scott confessed.

Derek’s eyes grew wide.

 

Lydia’s fingers began to dig into the wood. Her nails broke and chipped off. Pain flushed through her entire body. No words could describe the agony. Her bones began to break themselves within her body.

Her entire body began to contort into an enlarging inhuman shape.

She sat up onto her knees and began to tear off her skin in patches as it fell to the blood soaked porch. Skin fell from her body in clumps as cobalt silver fur replaced it. A massive mane of midnight black fur exploded from the top of her head as a long wispy tail formed from below her back.

Colossal paws replaced her hands and feet. Large white wolf’s teeth crowded her newly reformed mouth.

Lydia finally turned to Peter in her new form as her white eyes colored blazing purple to complete the transformation.

 

“Lydia?” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed under his extremely wide eyes.

Lydia snorted heavily.

“What happened to you…” Peter quietly asked her expecting for her to answer.

Lydia let out a thundering howl that shook the ground.

 

Long Live the Cù Sìth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet and extra cliffhangery. I know many of you are thinking, "How very dare you."


	13. Betrayal

The temperature was dipping low and snow started to fall. The winter chill nipped at the noses of the Hale pack who waited in the surrounding forest.

Derek and Scott stood eye to eye as Derek processed what Scott meant with his previous words.

There was a small clamor of petrified wolves who were uneasy due to the circumstances.

 

A fearsome roar echoed through the trees and chilled all their blood to the bone.

"What was that?" A young wolf asked.

Their bodies became tense simultaneously.

 

Peter attempted to near Lydia but the sheer force of her new power threw him back against the porch where his head slammed hard. He rubbed the back of his head attempting to nurse the knot that began to form. His eyes were dead fixed on this elegant creature before him. His knees curled under him attempting to bring him closer to the Cù Sìth.

"Lydia, honey, can you hear me?" He slowly put his hand out.

 

The Cù Sìth growled and snuffed at him. Her lips pulled tightly showing her long razor-sharp fangs.

Her eyes looked past Peter to see the snow. There was a jolt of happiness that came into her heart. A human emotion. Lydia loved the snow so much, but right now she didn't know who or what she was.

She leaped off the porch and went running into the woods.

 

"Shit. Yeah, great idea Peter turn your wife into a ruthless killing machine who has no idea who she is." He cursed himself as he pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Scott.

"She took off running Scott, get out of here. Go to one of the safe houses she might try to kill anyone who gets in her way." Peter ran in the direction of the Cù Sìth.

 

 

Scott motioned for Derek. With the phone glued to his ear, "Get everyone out of here right now. Lydia is loose and she might kill you if she sees you."

"What do you mean, she's loose? You make her sound like she is some kind of animal Scott." Stiles spoke up as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Scott froze completely when Stiles was face to face with him.

Stiles looked up and down Scott’s body to see him covered in blood. He took particular notice to his arm being the most blood-soaked of all. “Scott, what did you do?” Stiles voice dropped to a cold and stern tone.

Scott didn’t know what to say to Stiles or to any of them. His brain shut down and he repeated his words. “Get everyone out of here right now.” Scott dug his feet into the ground as his eyes darted to Derek’s.

“Scott! What. Did. You. Do.” Stiles grabbed Scott’s shirt by the collar.

Scott wouldn’t look at Stiles; he couldn’t.

“Scott answer me or so help me I will drop you to the ground and beat the shit out of you.” Stiles threatened. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do any real damage to Scott but he could still threaten him.

“I did what I had to do to save Lydia, Stiles.” Scott mumbled.

“What does that mean, save her?” Stiles shook his best friend.

Derek stepped towards his mate with a hand on his shoulder, “Stiles. There is something that I have been keeping from you. Lydia is dying. She has been for a few months now.” Derek spoke solemnly. He didn’t ever want Stiles to find out this way.

Stiles head turned slowly in Derek’s view. His eyes were not wide but frozen.

“Deucalion’s power was killing her from the inside out. I only figured it out because of how she smelled.” Derek’s grip tightened around Stiles shoulder. Derek was sure that Stiles was going to faint or something.

“What do you mean by the way she smelled?” Stiles question surprised Derek.

Derek sighed, “She smelled like death.”

There was another earth shaking roar that quaked against the trees.

Everyone looked in the direction to the south.

 

 

  Peter knew he wasn't going to be able to keep up with her like this. He threw his phone off to the side and started to take his clothes off. His neck rolled and cracked while his chest huffed with power. His whole body began to change into a monstrous wolf creature.

Fully transformed, he sniffed the air and caught the Cù Sìth’s scent. She stilled smelled like Lydia's favorite perfume.

The snow began to fall faster and heavier.

It seemed like the Cù Sìth was leading Peter on a wild goose chase. Twists and sharp turns in the woods. Eventually Peter got his bearings on where she was going. Lydia was going back to Beacon Hills high school. Back to where everything started.

Peter ran as fast as his wolf would allow. His claws reached for Lydia's hind legs as he tried to take them out but every time he tried she would dodge him.

Finally she stopped dead center in the lacrosse field. Her face was pointed up. The heavy snow was falling against her face. She couldn't help but fall to her side and ruffle her silver fur in the snow.

Peter watched from afar as he finally caught up. He neared the Cù Sìth slowly.

The snow dusted creature came back to all fours. Her massive paws dug deep into the cold ground. She snarled and licked her teeth.

Peter began to circle her.

They both were attempting to establish dominance.

A flash came before her eyes. She was young, on the ground clawing at the grass to get away from a man who crawled up her body.

The Cù Sìth’s head twitched to the side. The memories continued. She was surrounded by people, familiar faces. Echoes of cheering came from the lacrosse bleachers. Her massive paw batted at her ears.

Peter dropped his guard and changed back to his human form.

The Cù Sìth’s eyes stared once again at this man in front of her. She knew him. Her brain flooded with memories.

Peter crouched in front of her at his own caution. "Lydia Martin. That was your name. I bit you ten years ago in this very spot. You are my wife and my mate. Do you remember?" He grabbed her snout directing her gaze into his eyes.

There was a painful whimper that broke from her throat. Her body relaxed some. She backed up from Peter’s touch as she sat down in the snow.

The thick silver and black fur began to shed away. The sound of breaking bones echoed in the empty field. Her eyes never broke their gaze the whole time. Lydia sat completely naked in the snow in front of her husband

"What did you do to me?" She accused with tears in her eyes.

Peter stood silent. He wasn’t sure what to say to this reaction of hers. He certainly was blow back by it, “I saved your life.” The words slipped from his lips.

“You… saved me.” Her hands clutched over her heart, “You killed me. You…” She started to breathe erratically almost as though she was having an asthma attack.

Peter dropped to his knees and tried to help her but she snapped at him, “DON’T TOUCH ME.” She snarled and crawled backwards.

“Damnit, Lydia let me help you.” Peter forced himself onto her.

Lydia felt her body grow tense and hot. A guttural growl came from her throat, “I said, don’t touch me.” She grabbed Peter by the waist and threw him into the bleachers.

Her chest huffed and grew flush. Red spots began to form across her exposed cleavage.

 

The bleachers collapsed under Peter. He groaned as he attempted to pick himself up and out of the mangled metal.

“Lydia, I’m sorry.  I didn’t want to hurt you. I promised that I won’t harm you in any way. Just let me take you home.” Peter’s eyes glowed blazing Alpha red.

Lydia’s eyes squinted darkly, “You have already hurt me. You betrayed me. You robbed me of my life and my love for you.”

“I SAVED YOUR LIFE. IF I DIDN’T MAKE THE CHOICES I DID THEN YOU WOULD BE DEAD AND THERE WOULD BE NO BRINGING YOU BACK.” He pointed angrily at his wife as he yelled, “You, you are so god damn stubborn. Even if I was to tell you that this was the only cure, you would have refused it flat out because of the potential costs.” He could feel hot tears welling in his eyes.

Lydia stood silent but watched Peter carefully as he walked towards her.

“You kept the fact that you were sick from me for months. The only one here that should be betrayed is me. I am your husband Lydia. For god sakes, if you would have told me earlier then we could have figured out something sooner. We could have had more time but no, you were rotting away and I had to make a decision. Don’t you think for one second that I did any of this to hurt you. My only thought was to save you. My life is nothing without you.  From the moment I stepped on this field ten years ago and saw you I knew that you would be the one. I had to make you mine and never let you go. I am never letting you go. I love you so much that I risked everything to save you so I could have a life with you.”

“You risked my life and you risked Scott’s.” Lydia remarked.

“And if I could go back in time, I wouldn’t change a fucking thing. I know I made the right choice. I was not going to let that Demon Prick kill you after he has been dead and burned for a year now. He took you away from me once. I was not going to let that happen again. The power is where it belongs: inside Scott.” Peter threw his arms in the air.

“Why did you do this to me?” She knew the answer, after all Peter just spent ten minutes explaining to her why he did it but she wanted to hear him say something different.

He stood directly in front of her. Their body heats radiated off each other’s skin because of how close they were.

“Because I love you.” Peter’s hands grabbed the sides of her face.

Lydia grabbed his head and pulled it towards her. A flood of emotions washed over her naked body and all she wanted right now was to kiss this man in front of her.

Their lips were glued to one another’s the only time they parted was for air. Tongues warred for dominance. Furiously passionate kissing was the only thing on their minds now.

After twenty minutes of hot kissing Peter pulled away, “Let me take you home.”

Lydia’s nod was small.

Peter picked her up in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He turned them in the direction of their home.

 

 

Scott stared at the ceiling of the safe house. He could still hear Derek and Stiles yelling at each other from the next room over.  He shifted in the bed.

He couldn’t get comfortable.

His body must have still been adjusting to the new power.

He sat up in bed, he thought that some fresh air might help. As soon as he stood he felt like he was going to puke. He ran out of the room, passed Stiles and Derek and into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet when he started to puke up black blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think?


End file.
